


Огни Самайна

by BattyBoop



Category: Original Work, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Detectives, Drama, Halloween, M/M, Mysticism, Non-Consensual, Pagan Festivals, Samhain, Temporary Amnesia, Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/pseuds/BattyBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из психиатрических клиник Эдинбурга проходит экспертизу молодой человек. Его подозревают в совершении ритуального убийства, но все осложняется тем, что парень страдает ретроградной амнезией на фоне психологической травмы, и убеждает всех, что невиновен. С его согласия его лечащий врач начинает сеансы гипноза, призванные помочь пациенту погрузиться в свое подсознание и восстановить картину реальности. История, которую он рассказывает, оказывается совершенно фантастической и лишь подтверждает предварительно поставленный диагноз – шизофрению и психотическую депрессию. Но кто знает точно, действительно ли он болен, или видит другой мир, стоящий на пороге гибели?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни Самайна

_Самайн – время уплаты долгов._  
_Кельтская пословица._

Непривычно холодная зима накрыла Эдинбург. Вьюга завывала так, что ее было слышно даже через дорогие пластиковые окна. Снаружи они покрывались морозной корочкой, какой он не видел лет двадцать. И было в этом что-то умиротворяющее, что-то из далекого детства, только стекла там были совсем другие, заклеенные для тепла на зиму. На стекло можно было дышать и рисовать человечков, оставлять тайные знаки и надписи. Мать только посмеивалась и спрашивала, не видел ли он в снегопаде Госпожу Метелицу или Снежную королеву.  
Иногда он был уверен, что действительно что-то видел. Отец называл это детскими сказками, пыхтел трубкой и ворчал, чтобы сын не торчал у окна, откуда все-таки тянуло холодным сквозняком. Но мальчишка только шмыгал носом и сидел так, пока не сгущались сумерки, и вся семья собиралась за столом пить чай.  
Запах свежезаваренного чая вернул его в реальность, в дорого и строго отделанный кабинет его лечащего врача. Книги на полках, кожаные диваны, массивная мебель из темного дерева. На столике между креслами стоял поднос, сервированный по всем правилам.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Том, - мягко, но настойчиво велел доктор, разливая чай, ловко придерживая ситечко.  
Немного заторможенно, то ли из-за лекарств, то ли из-за погоды, Том отошел от окна и опустился в кресло, принимая чашку из рук врача. Темный напиток просвечивал через тонкие фарфоровые стенки и грел руки.  
\- Молоко, сахар? – Но Том покачал головой, отклоняя предложенное. Чай был хорош сам по себе, разгоняя тепло по жилам.  
\- Итак, я пригласил вас, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию…с вашим лечением, - доктор откинулся в кресле, глядя на молодого мужчину поверх очков.  
Если не знать, что он врач, причем крупный специалист в сфере психиатрии, можно было подумать, что вы беседуете с каким-нибудь профессором истории или литературы. На худой конец – известным критиком. Но доктор Фостер был лечащим врачом Тома и принадлежал к числу людей, свято верящих в то, что всему есть логическое объяснение. Ситуацию своего пациента он был склонен объяснять шизофренией, или, если этот диагноз не подтвердится – длительным искажением реальности, вызванным употреблением сильных психотропных препаратов в сочетании с мощным внушением или гипнозом.  
Все дело в том, что Том никогда не был душевнобольным. Никогда не попадал в поле зрения психиатров или психологов, считался уравновешенным молодым человеком, причем, подающим большие надежды.  
Но эти надежды превратились в пыль, после того как молодого преподавателя арестовали прямо на месте преступления и предъявили обвинение в двойном убийстве.  
Это случилось почти два месяца назад, но до сих пор парня мучают сны о том утре, когда он пришел в себя с окровавленными по локоть руками. Он не помнил ничего, в частности, как оказался в глухом лесу. Но полиция была склонна не верить.  
Предварительное следствие затягивалось, адвокат Тома делал все возможное и невозможное, пытаясь хоть как-то выправить ситуацию. Он снова и снова просиживал часы со своим подзащитным, ища зацепки, малейшие детали, которые укажут на невиновность Тома.  
Но Том ничего не помнил. Это пугало его, так как с каждым днем он все сильнее задумывался о том, что в действительности мог быть убийцей. Его память предала его, оставив на месте провала смутные ощущения, словно ты пытаешься вспомнить свое детство.  
Иногда его словно озаряло. Чаще всего во сне, когда он просыпался с колотящимся сердцем, перепуганный до дрожи, не в силах говорить или объяснить что-либо. И после этого он снова и снова уверял, что невиновен.  
Адвокат сделал ход конем – добился психиатрической экспертизы. В начале декабря Тома поместили сюда, в частную психиатрическую клинику, где работал один из ведущих специалистов – доктор Фостер.  
За последние несколько недель медицинская карта Тома распухла втрое от бесконечных анализов, тестов, результатов обследований. Том долго отходил от шока, в котором пребывал после ареста. Кроме того, его амнезию сочли одним из побочных эффектов от приема психотропных препаратов, следы которых обнаружили в его крови. Доводы парня о том, что он никогда в жизни не пробовал наркотики, никого не убеждали.  
Самой большой занозой в заднице оказался инспектор Хартвуд. Он здорово напоминал бульдога, своими методами и своей железной хваткой. В иной ситуации, Том, возможно, восхитился бы его послужным списком и профессионализмом, но сейчас он его искренне ненавидел. По его мнению, тот был свиньей, отравляющей ему жизнь, пока он находился в камере изолятора. Инспектор не давал ему спать, не давал ему есть, вел допросы так, словно перед ним не задерганный истощенный парень, а террорист международного масштаба.  
В клинику Тома доставили с нервным срывом, и он испытал непередаваемое чувство восторга, когда услышал мельком, как в кабинете доктор Фостер отчитывает инспектора.  
\- Разум - это тонкая материя, инспектор Хартвуд! Мы с вами многократно сотрудничали и, будьте добры, не лезьте в сферу, где вы некомпетентны! Чтобы вы лучше поняли, представьте слона, и представьте лавку, полную тончайшего фарфора. Так вот этот слон – вы, инспектор Хартвуд. Я запрещаю вам появляться здесь, до тех пор, пока не сочту экспертизу оконченной. Еженедельные отчеты буду направлять лично вам. Доброго дня.  
Теперь каждый вечер перед сном Том снова и снова пытался представить себе лицо инспектора, испытывая легкое удовлетворение от кратковременного торжества справедливости. А к доктору он проникся доверием, что значительно облегчало им обоим жизнь.  
И в итоге, мы вернулись туда, откуда начали – в кабинет психиатра. Обстановка царила спокойная и располагающая к долгим беседам за чашкой чая. В камине уютно потрескивали поленья.  
Том был не слишком разговорчив, выполняя лишь необходимый минимум на сеансах групповой терапии и в беседах со специалистами. Он честно отвечал на все вопросы, сообщал о своих ассоциациях к той или иной кляксе на листах теста Роршаха. Но ни разговоры, ни специально подобранные лекарства не помогали.  
Амнезия никак не хотела поддаваться и проходить. Поначалу врачи, которые обследовали Тома, говорили, что она временная и, скорее всего, носит характер реакции на стресс. После того, как получили анализы крови, причиной амнезии указали наркотики. Том рассеянно слушал их, кивал, а сам пытался справиться с противным щекочущим чувством, возникающим, когда банально забываешь слово, и оно вертится у тебя на языке. У него на языке вертелась целая неделя, выпавшая из его жизни.  
И чем дольше он здесь находился, тем сильнее укоренялась в нем мысль о том, что, скорее всего, полиция права. Раз все улики указывают на него, что еще остается делать?  
\- Значит, все бесполезно? – Спросил Том, устраивая чашку на коленях. Голос у него был сиплый и какой-то надтреснутый. Доктор обрисовал ему итоги месячного лечения. Им удалось устранить последствия нервного срыва, не только моральные, но и физические. Конечно, внешне Том все еще оставался исхудавшим, но уже не дергался на каждый резкий звук, лучше спал и регулярно питался, хотя и понемногу.  
\- Я лишь хочу сказать, что первая фаза нашего исследования подходит к завершению. Я не хочу путать вас сложными терминами, понятиями и прочей ерундой, поэтому буду выражаться образно. Вы поступили к нам в плачевном состоянии, ваш мозг и память негативно реагировали на внешние раздражители, после того, как их, фактически, многократно насиловали допросами. Вам нужен был покой и отдых, умеренная терапия, легкие препараты. Важно, чтобы вы сами хотели вспомнить. Часто механизм памяти блокируется подсознанием. Происходит либо полное удаление фрагмента, либо его замещение, что часто происходит после травмирующих событий. Наша цель – выяснить, что с вами произошло за ту неделю. Мы изменим список препаратов, уменьшим дозы антидепрессантов, и сократим сеансы групповой терапии. Каждый день мы будем беседовать, и вы будете анализировать все ваши ощущения, сны, мысли. Так же мы попробуем подвергнуть вас гипнозу. Это поможет расслабиться, восстановить в памяти цепочку событий. Вы согласны?  
Голос доктора, бархатный и хорошо поставленный, вливался в уши, струился в голове, заставляя думать. В его словах был резон, а на войне, как говорится, все средства хороши. Только было очень странно воевать с самим собой. С собственным разумом, восставшим против тебя. Том устал от неведения и страха. Он хотел знать, действительно ли он мог совершить убийство, и если мог - что его толкнуло на это.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен на продолжение лечения, согласен на гипноз, только помогите мне выяснить, что со мной произошло, - сказал Том, отставив пустую чашку на столик. На фарфоре предсказуемо остались темные следы.  
\- Мы начнем завтра утром. А пока записывайте здесь все, что приходит вам в голову. Особенное внимание уделяйте снам. Положите блокнот рядом с кроватью, и как только проснетесь, старайтесь пройти весь сон от конца до начала, восстановив в памяти как можно больше деталей, - доктор Фостер протянул ему записную книжку. – Со временем у вас будет получаться все лучше и лучше, поверьте.  
Поблагодарив за чай, Том взял записную книжку и вышел из кабинета врача. Санитар, дежуривший у дверей, подмигнул ему и проводил его в комнату, напомнив, что ужин через час.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Том сел на кровать в своей комнате и положил книжку на столик, где стоял ночник, и лежала потрепанная Библия.  
У этой клиники был ряд особенностей, главная из которых – ее частный статус. Все пациенты содержались на свои собственные средства, поэтому там было не так много действительно сумасшедших. Корпус для буйных стоял особняком, а здесь лечились тихие состоятельные психи, заработавшие депрессию или манию преследования. По коридорам, словно тени, ходили женщины, страдающие анорексией, в общей гостиной всегда находились мужчины, перетрудившиеся на ответственной работе или не перенесшие измены жены. Том с ними почти не общался, в их проблемы не вникал и на сеансах групповой терапии их толком не слушал.  
Кое-кто страдал приступами немотивированной агрессии и пытался вернуться в нормальное общество, кто-то был уверен, что слышит голоса в голове. Периодически они все заводили друг друга, в гостиной накалялась обстановка, и вскоре все они кричали, рыдали, завывали на разные лады. Кто-нибудь пытался подраться, еще парочка забивалась по углам, а некоторые откровенно радовались подобному развлечению. В итоге санитары растаскивали всех в разные стороны, и кого-то одного отправляли в изолятор, где с ним долго беседовал главврач. Но в основном было тихо и спокойно, за время пребывания в клинике Тома подобных эпизодов не происходило ни разу, и все это ему рассказал Барни – его персональный санитар. Он был обязан дежурить ночью возле двери его комнаты, сопровождал его на процедуры, не давал умереть с тоски и приносил сигареты. В общем-то, цены не было этому шкафоподобному мужику, если бы тот не напоминал ему каждый день, что он совершил жестокое убийство. Для него это было их секретной шуткой, только Том не видел в ней абсолютно ничего смешного.  
Комната была маленькая, но уютная, насколько может быть уютным помещение в психиатрической лечебнице. На окнах были решетки, ручки с внутренней стороны отсутствовали. Все стекла и зеркала были небьющимися, стакан в ванной – пластмассовый. Никаких шнурков, чтобы на них удавиться. Никаких осколков, чтобы вскрыть себе вены. Никакой возможности сделать тайник и складывать туда таблетки.  
Сначала было тяжело привыкнуть к тому, что все же тебя заставляют открывать рот и показывать, что ты проглотил лекарство. И к тому, что за ночь санитар проверит тебя минимум четыре раза. Уборка в комнате проводилась утром и вечером, постель тщательно перетряхивалась, осматривались все уголки и щели. Конечно, если очень захотеть, можно разбить голову об стену или подавиться собственным языком. Но буйные, как уже говорилось выше, были в другом корпусе.  
Личных вещей у Тома почти не было. Несколько смен одежды, мобильный, дешевый и древний, купленный адвокатом и врученный без лишних комментариев. Звонить Тому все равно было некому. Оставшись наедине с собой, он остро ощущал нехватку тепла и уюта, которые были в его родной квартирке в Сент-Эндрюсе. Он ее долго и тщательно обустраивал, перевез туда все любимые книги и коллекцию музыкальных дисков. Всего две комнаты и кухня, но относился он к ним с трепетом, присущим скорее хоббиту, чем взрослому парню.  
В общем, неожиданным образом жизнь Тома круто переменилась. И он не мог вспомнить, с чего все это началось. Возможно, доктор прав, и записи мыслей, снов, образов помогут ему в чем-то. Том не верил, что неделю он провел, не попадаясь на глаза никому. Так просто не бывает. Что он делал все это время? Почему не появлялся в университете?  
Том взял в руки записную книжку, раскрыл ее и понял, что видел ее раньше. Где и почему – вопросы, ставшие вечными. Ему была знакома потертость на кожаной обложке, знакома бумага на ощупь. И более того – из нее были аккуратно вырезаны исписанные листы, так близко к корешку, что на первый взгляд и не заметишь. Никаких других опознавательных знаков не было. Ни инициалов владельца, ни адреса или телефона на форзаце.  
\- Эй, Барни, - позвал Том, зная, что санитар стоит за дверью. Но отклика не последовало, дверь не открылась. Вздохнув, парень слез с кровати, выглядывая в коридор. Барни стоял на стремянке и флиртовал с медсестрой, развешивая остролист и омелу.  
\- Барни, что это такое? – Нахмурившись, спросил Том, подходя ближе. В голове что-то всплывало, но что именно, он понять не мог.  
\- Так Рождество же скоро, Том. Вот и украшаем все. А ты что-то хотел? – Спросил Барни, слезая со стремянки и отряхиваясь от мелких листиков омелы.  
Запах сначала казался незаметным, но постепенно рос, усиливался, забивал ноздри и вызывал тошноту. Том прислонился к стене, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей дурнотой.  
\- Ничего. Кажется, у меня аллергия на омелу, - прошептал он, скрываясь в своей комнате, подальше от запаха. Записная книжка все еще лежала на кровати, но когда Том поднял ее, из нее вывалился сухой кленовый листик, которого - Том мог в этом поклясться – раньше там не было.  
\- Что за…- пробормотал он, глядя то на лист, то на книжку. И там было еще кое-что странное. На первом листе появилась дата. Двадцать девятое октября.  
Двадцать девятое – последний день, который помнил Том. Арестовали его утром четвертого ноября. И эти пять дней изгладились из его памяти, словно их и не было никогда.  
Что произошло двадцать девятого? Почему это число появилось здесь? Не мог же Том машинально написать его, а потом забыть, и пойти выяснять у Барни, не видел ли он эту записную книжку раньше? Том спохватился, что так и не спросил санитара про блокнот, выглянул в коридор еще раз, но тот все еще флиртовал с медсестрой.  
А вдруг это то, о чем предупреждал доктор? Вдруг его подсознание проснулось и пытается ему что-то сказать? Есть же много подобных практик, автоматическое письмо к примеру. Да, Том в жизни им не занимался…или просто не помнит этого.  
Парень поймал себя на том, что его сердце колотится быстрее обычного, а руки дрожат. Нужно было успокоиться, пока не стало хуже. Он лег на постель и устроил записную книжку на груди. Он сможет. Нужно лишь постараться. Вспомнить этот день с самого начала, ведь утром он встречался со своим куратором, и тот подтвердил это инспектору. Значит, это воспоминание настоящее, и от него можно отталкиваться, чтобы думать дальше.  
Глубокий вдох через нос…медленный выдох ртом. За окном все так же бушевала вьюга, и Том попытался синхронизировать свое дыхание с воем ветра. Медленно, но уверенно он двигался к душевному спокойствию, погружаясь в вариацию медитации. Наконец, между его вдохом и выдохом проходило ровно пять ударов сердца. Мышцы налились тяжестью, глаза сами собой закрылись.  
Дыхание смерти.

Утро было суматошное и солнечное. Под ногами шуршали разноцветные листья, мимо проносились велосипедисты, и солнце ласково одаривало их бликами, слепящими глаза прохожим. Сигналили машины, люди торопились на работу и на занятия. От неожиданного тепла, которое осень приберегла напоследок, хмурые лица разглаживались, люди вешали пальто на руку, желали друг другу доброго утра.  
Том опаздывал, но ничуть не переживал по этому поводу. Конечно, преподаватель на велосипеде выглядел в глазах студентов комично, но ему нравилось. К тому же, это было страшно удобно на территории университета. И всегда были свободные места на парковке.  
В воздухе разлилась сладкая свежесть, пряность увядающих листьев, запах кофе из ближайшего кафе. Удержаться от такого соблазна было просто невозможно, и в корпус Том зашел, держа обжигающий картонный стакан. Сегодня была его первая лекция, от мысли об этом в животе щекотало и трепетало.  
\- Профессор, нам пора, - он с улыбкой заглянул в кабинет своего куратора. Пожилой мужчина с круглыми совиными очками и всклокоченной шевелюрой спохватился и начал собирать бумаги со стола.  
\- Совсем не заметил, как летит время! Чудесное утро, Том, не правда ли? – Спросил он, пока Том отыскивал нужную коробку со слайдами для проектора. Большинство аудиторий уже перевели на современное оборудование, но профессор Льюис был в чем-то неисправимым ретроградом. Он преподавал историю английской литературы, занимая эту должность в Сент-Эндрюсском университете уже пятнадцать лет. Том был счастлив попасть к нему под крыло – лучшего куратора проекта было не придумать.  
Закончив Оксфорд, и получив степень доктора философии, Том решил, что хочет продолжать двигаться по преподавательской стезе. Его специальностью была английская литература викторианской эпохи. И когда ему предложили должность ассистента профессора в Сент-Эндрюсе, он согласился не раздумывая. Покидать родной Оксфорд было непросто. Привыкать к самостоятельной жизни вне колледжа – тоже.  
Он нашел квартирку в Сент-Эндрюсе, удобно расположенную в центре города и всего в десяти минутах от университета. На кафедре его приняли тепло, долго рассказывали о здешних традициях и студенческих причудах. Их было так много, что Тому казалось, что толком в сентябре никто не учился, не считая медиков и выпускников. Так же главной темой обсуждений был принц Уильям и его теперь уже жена – Кейт. Хоть раз в день, но краем уха Том слышал что-нибудь об этой парочке.  
С появлением Тома в преподавательском составе, среди студентов появилась еще одна тема: есть ли кто-нибудь у молодого помощника профессора?  
Впрочем, Том понимал, откуда этот интерес. Он был молод, привлекателен, к тому же производил впечатление интеллектуала, а не заумного ботаника. Дорого, но сдержанно одет, его фирменным знаком были броги, обычно темно-рыжие, или же разноцветные. В остальном он проявлял строгость, послушно носил твидовый пиджак, но никак не мог смириться с портфелями, предпочитая им сумку на длинном плечевом ремне, также темно-рыжую в тон ботинкам. Он носил бородку, чтобы казаться старше, а отросшие волосы завязывал в пучок, правда, в большинстве случаев он смахивал на хипстера, особенно когда надевал очки, работая за компьютером. Неудивительно, что студенты с ним заигрывали.  
Первая лекция прошла удачнее, чем он предполагал, во всяком случае, в грязь лицом он не ударил. От кокетливых улыбок девушек и некоторых парней у него было тепло на сердце. Утренний кофе давно от себя и следа не оставил, а время шло к обеду, так что Том решил, что было бы неплохо что-нибудь перехватить в кафетерии. Он шел по пустому коридору и ненадолго остановился у доски объявлений, сверить расписание. И неожиданно его взгляд зацепился за прикрепленный прямо поверх остальных листов плакат с фотографией девушки. Миловидная студентка, лет двадцати, не больше, пропала неделю назад. За любую информацию о ней предлагали награду. Под фотографией шло описание ее примет, и даже еще одна фотография татуировки на плече девушки – замысловатый кельтский крест.  
Том припомнил, что об этом тоже говорили, но раньше он как-то не обратил внимания. Он долго вглядывался в черты лица девушки, надеясь, что с той все в порядке. Хотя в наше время она могла запросто стать жертвой какого-нибудь неуловимого маньяка.  
Волосы до плеч, ярко-зеленые глаза, широкая открытая улыбка. Наверняка она была центром какой-нибудь компашки, где ее все обожали. Ее звали Мэри Блу Грант, и раньше она училась на историческом факультете.  
Раздался звон соборного колокола и по спине почему-то пробежали мурашки. Может быть от того, что он сейчас стоял и смотрел на вероятно мертвую девушку. От неприятного, даже жуткого ощущения, он передернулся и поспешил в кафетерий, пока там не набилось студентов.  
Стоило ему один раз увидеть этот плакат, как он стал появляться повсюду. Тут и там, в коридорах, кафе и даже на автобусных остановках. Том запомнил ее внешность так хорошо, что мог сходу назвать указанные детали и даже по памяти нарисовать татуировку.  
Но вот чего он точно не ожидал – так увидеть ее вживую. Сначала он подумал, что ему померещилось. Шутка ли – видеть ее весь день, потом кого угодно начнешь подозревать в опасном сходстве.  
Девушка выходила из кафедрального собора, оглядываясь поминутно и убеждаясь, что за ней никто не следит. Том в который раз одернул себя, напоминая о паранойе, но тут он увидел, как задрался рукав футболки, пока она надевала теплую кофту. Краешек кельтского креста мелькнул и скрылся под плотной тканью, а лицо под глубоким капюшоном. Сомнений больше не оставалось.  
Отыскав взглядом ближайший столб с объявлением о пропаже, Том набрал указанный номер и дождался, когда на другом конце взяли трубку.  
\- Добрый вечер, я звоню по поводу объявления, - сказал он, стараясь не выпускать из вида девушку. Но та занималась тем, что проверяла что-то в своем мотоцикле.  
\- По поводу Мэри? Вам что-то известно? Как вас зовут? – Голос был мужской и насквозь пропитанный отчаянием.  
\- Меня зовут Том Трюмпер, и я прямо сейчас вижу эту девушку. Она находится на площади перед кафедральным собором. Вероятно, вам нужно сообщить в полицию и приехать как можно скорее…- пробормотал он, пытаясь отыскать взглядом хоть одного полицейского. Шанс, что девушка уедет и снова пропадет, стремительно рос.  
\- Пожалуйста, попробуйте задержать ее. Сделайте что угодно, познакомьтесь с ней, но так, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. – Голос собеседника повысился на тон.  
Услышав это, Том на миг опешил. Позвонить и сообщить об увиденном было чем-то вроде гражданской сознательности. Но вот самому ловить девушку, сбежавшую из дома, ему не хотелось. Мало ли, вдруг у нее были причины? Молодежь могла выкинуть что угодно, может, у нее были проблемы с наркотиками, или еще что? С какой стати Том должен был так рисковать.  
\- Я прошу извинить, но…я не могу. У меня есть другие дела, и, в общем… - запротестовал он, поворачиваясь обратно к собору, чтобы удостовериться, что девушка все еще там. Но все, что он увидел - это слепящий свет от фары мотоцикла, с ревом несущегося прямо на него. Он едва успел увернуться, ощутил мощный рывок, и понял, что лишился сумки. От того, что по инерции его потащило вслед за сумкой, он упал, выронив телефон и едва не скатившись с тротуара на проезжую часть. Упал он неудачно, больно ударившись бедром и локтем, из легких выбило весь воздух. Мотоцикл коротко взревел и скрылся за поворотом.  
Том был обескуражен. Просто не мог поверить в происходящее. Только что он стал жертвой ограбления, причем его ограбила та, которой он искренне хотел помочь. Да так просто не бывает! Он подобрал чудом уцелевший телефон, который все еще надрывался в его руках чужим голосом.  
\- Теперь вы точно должны приехать. Эта полоумная украла у меня сумку, - сообщил он.

Через полчаса, злой, как Бог знает кто, Том вошел в указанный паб, где он должен был встретиться с парнем, с которым говорил по телефону. Официант проводил его к одной из отдельных кабинок, когда Том сообщил, что его ждут.  
Его собеседник оказался парнем, чуть младше самого Тома. Выглядел он откровенно вымотанным, и Том на миг пожалел о своей экспрессивной тираде, которую он выдал по телефону. Он был черноволосый и коротко стриженый, худой до ужаса, в темно-серой и черной одежде, так что едва не сливался с диваном. Под глазами у него залегли тени, взгляд был усталый.  
\- Вы Том Трюмпер? – Спросил он, протягивая руку для пожатия. – Зовите меня просто Билл. Мы с вами общались по телефону касательно моей сестры.  
Сестры? Том изумленно посмотрел на него, вызывая в памяти фотографию девушки. Те были абсолютно не похожи друг на друга.  
\- Мэри Блу моя сестра. Правда, у нас разные отцы, - пояснил парень, садясь на место. Возле него стоял нетронутый стакан Гиннеса. – Я хочу извиниться за нее и попросить не подавать заявление в полицию.  
От этой фразы, у Тома, видимо вытянулось лицо, так что парень поспешно затараторил:  
\- Я понимаю, звучит странно, но я не хочу, чтобы у нее были проблемы. Она никогда не делала ничего подобного, даже сам факт ее пропажи, теперь уже побега, что ясно исходя из ваших слов… В общем, это очень на нее не похоже, – вздохнул Билл, попросив у официанта еще одну пинту пива для своего гостя.  
\- Но разве не полиция занимается ее поисками? – Спросил Том, устраиваясь удобнее. Без сумки он ощущал себя голым. Он уже успел позвонить в банк и заблокировать карточки, но сама мысль о том, что там остались ключи, бумажник и документы, приводила его в ужас.  
\- Да, только толку ноль, - грустно сказал парень, крутя стакан туда-сюда. – Они считают, что она могла уйти в загул или что-то такое…Только Мэри не такая. С ней было что-то не то в последнее время. Она сама не своя ходила. Расскажите, пожалуйста, как можно более подробно, где и как вы ее видели? – Попросил он.  
Том вздохнул и все пересказал, как оно было. В общем-то, рассказывать было не так уж много. Выглядела девушка нормально, если не считать того, что она проверяла, не следят ли за ней и зачем-то украла сумку Тома.  
\- Я компенсирую вам это неудобство…- засмущался Билл, доставая бумажник. – Сколько там было наличных?  
\- Около пятидесяти фунтов. Карточки я заблокировал, воспользоваться ими она не сможет, - ответил Том.  
В пабе зажгли свет, и их столик озаряло мягкое оранжевое свечение от разноцветного абажура, висящего прямо над их головами. Острые углы и жесткие тени сгладились, лицо Билла стало выглядеть моложе и свежее. Он положил перед Томом деньги и улыбнулся углом рта. Сейчас он казался даже красивым. Парню стало его жаль в какой-то мере. Мучиться неизвестностью, переживать за сестру, и при этом держать лицо – наверняка это стоило ему больших усилий.  
\- Вы не голодны? – Спросил Билл. – Я хочу загладить вину перед вами, давайте я угощу вас ужином, - предложил он. – Как только я найду сестру, я верну вам сумку. Мне ужасно неловко из-за этого. Я надеялся, что найти ее будет просто, она общалась со столькими людьми, но последнее время, оказывается, она всех избегала.  
В животе у Тома и впрямь урчало, так что он согласился на ужин. Официант принял у них заказ, и Билл немного расслабился, закурил и поставил локти на стол, опираясь на них, пуская дым струйкой.  
\- Как вы собираетесь ее искать, раз не доверяете полиции? – Поинтересовался Трюмпер, стрельнув у него сигарету.  
\- Я доверяю полиции. Просто не понимаю, чем они занимаются и почему совсем ее не ищут. Я сказал им, что мне позвонили и сообщили о ее местонахождении. Сейчас они прочесывают район собора, - ответил Билл, взглянув на Тома. – Они мне позвонят, если найдут вашу сумку. Да и вообще, если хоть что-то узнают…  
\- И все же, вы сказали, что собираетесь найти ее сами. Каким образом? – Повторил вопрос Том.  
\- Я проверил всех ее друзей, узнал обо всех местах, где она может быть или куда может отправиться. Но пока без результата. И все же, это больше, чем сделали следователи за последнее время. Они упорно отрабатывали версию с убийством, и теперь откровенно злятся за то, что сели в лужу. Искать мертвого человека для них проще, чем живого, - пожал он плечами.  
Им принесли большие глиняные миски, полные мясного рагу, и на какое-то время они замолчали. Стресс сделал свое дело – от переживаний Том съел все подчистую, хотя порция была огромная. Билл же напротив, вяло ковырялся в своей, уйдя глубоко в свои мысли.  
Том отодвинул пустую посуду и допил пиво, от сытости и тепла его разморило, и почему-то он проникся жалостью к этому парню. К тому же, он волшебным образом преобразился. Либо всему виной стресс и пинта пива. Но Билл выглядел потрясающе: черные волосы блестели на свету, как вороново крыло, густые брови вразлет, длинные ресницы, которые не у всякой красавицы встретишь. И было в этом лице что-то неправильное, неидеальное, что и выделяло Билла. Неуловимая изюминка, может быть, золотистые искорки в глазах цвета дикого меда, или чуть-чуть неровные зубы, обнажающиеся в застенчивой улыбке. В общем, Том ощущал себя так, словно он нашел свой идеал, хотя никогда в жизни у него не было определенного типажа женщин или мужчин, которые бы его привлекали.  
\- Может, я могу чем-то помочь? – Предложил он, прежде чем успел спохватиться. На лице Билла появилась улыбка, но он покачал головой.  
\- Спасибо, но не стоит. Я и без того вас здорово впутал во все это. Не хочу обременять вас еще больше.  
\- В одиночку искать тяжелее. А свободного времени у меня достаточно. Я мог бы звонить по телефону или что-то такое, - пожал плечами Том, понимая, что больше хочет произвести впечатление.  
Раньше он замечал за собой, что его страшно привлекают парни, которые выглядят беззащитно. Том был бисексуален, и, наверное, в этом была заслуга частной школы для мальчиков. Девушки ему тоже нравились, но больше сильные и уверенные в себе, вполне женственные, но далеко не неженки. А вот среди парней он почему-то постоянно выбирал тех, что упорно справлялись с проблемами сами, но при этом выглядели как олень, тонущий в болоте.  
Парень, сидящий перед ним, сейчас как раз так и выглядел. В ворот свитера проглядывала шея с россыпью родинок, губы были обветрены и припухли от его привычки закусывать их. И взгляд карих глаз был чисто как у лани, и необычный разрез только подчеркивал это. Ресницы были черными и густыми, словно подкрашенными, и бросали тень на щеки. Изможденность, которую Том увидел в нем сначала, превратилась в какую-то утонченную усталость.  
Том списал все это на освещение, но прекратить любоваться им исподтишка не мог. Поэтому он забыл о том, что у него самого в действительности полно дел, в самом разгаре проект по роману «Грозовой перевал», и профессору его помощь необходима. Но в голове у него уже созрел план, что на худой конец, всегда можно взять больничный.  
\- У вас действительно много свободного времени? – Удивился Билл. – Вы где-нибудь работаете?  
\- Вообще-то, сейчас я являюсь ассистентом профессора в университете Сент-Эндрюс, - признался он.  
\- О, а у кого именно? Я там учился, как и моя сестра, - глаза у него загорелись, и они сами не заметили, как перешли на нейтральную тему, обсуждая профессорский состав и различные факультеты. Из головы Тома начисто выветрились воспоминания о том, что вообще-то он - случайный пострадавший от полоумной сестры этого парня.  
В итоге, они разговорились и перешли на «ты», хотя Биллу порой было непривычно, и он сбивался на «вы», вспоминая, что разговаривает с преподавателем. Когда паб закрылся, они расплатились и вышли.  
\- Мой номер у тебя есть, будут зацепки – позвони, хорошо? – попросил Том, глядя, как Билл садится в такси.  
\- Договорились. Доброй ночи, Том. – Пожелал он.  
Проводив взглядом автомобиль, Том направился к себе, искренне радуясь, что догадался сделать дубликат ключей от квартиры и оставить их у консьержа. Иначе ночевать ему пришлось бы на кафедре.

Из сна Том выплывал долго, словно выныривал из вязкой трясины. Голова болела и гудела так, словно он выпил недельную норму алкоголя за раз. Он даже глаза открыть не мог - те резало от света. И не мог понять, что его разбудило, пока стук в дверь не повторился, отдаваясь в голове ударами молота.  
\- Чего? – Сипло спросил он, и увидел, что в комнату зашел Барни.  
\- Ужин, говорю. Вставай, Том, - велел он, но заметил, что парню, мягко говоря, не очень здорово.  
\- У меня голова сейчас разломится. Попроси у медсестры что-нибудь, - просипел он, с трудом садясь и держась за виски.  
Барни кивнул, помогая ему встать. С трудом Том добрел до ванной, умылся, а потом на него накатила тошнота, и он закашлялся, отплевываясь от едкой горечи. И к своему удивлению обнаружил в раковине полупереваренные листочки и ягоды омелы.  
В животе у Тома похолодело, словно он проглотил глыбу льда. Внутренности сжались в противный комок. Сначала непонятный кленовый лист, теперь омела. Как назло, он совершенно ничего не помнил о символике этих растений, хотя сейчас его больше волновало то, как ягоды оказались у него в желудке.  
\- Не мог же я сойти с ума, чтобы обглодать рождественское украшение? – Шепотом спросил он у самого себя и поскорее смыл все ягоды. Попасть в отделение буйных ему не хотелось. По спине тек едкий пот, и когда на пороге ванной комнаты появился Барни и медсестра, он едва не шарахнулся от них.  
После беглого осмотра, измерения температуры и давления, Тому наконец-то выдали обезболивающее и оставили в покое. Идти на ужин он отказался, несмотря на все уговоры Барни. Из-за головной боли есть совершенно не хотелось.  
И только оставшись в одиночестве, Том внезапно осознал, что смог вспомнить от начала до конца весь день из числа утраченных. Неужели наметилась положительная динамика? А вдруг он снова все забудет?  
Испугавшись этой мысли, Том бросился к записной книжке, где все еще стояла загадочная дата. Взяв ручку, он принялся все записывать, как советовал врач. Настолько детально, насколько он мог все вспомнить.  
И он вспомнил все, вплоть до имен, вплоть до того, сколько раз за день он пил кофе и с кем беседовал в университете.  
А потом он понял одну вещь. Мэри Блу Грант – имя погибшей девушки. Девушки, которую он убил в лесу. А ведь полиции он говорил, что ни разу о ней не слышал.  
У Тома опустились руки.

Том лежал на диване и рассматривал потолок, обшитый деревянными панелями. Теплый ореховый цвет натуральной древесины успокаивал его, унимал легкую головную боль, преследующую его со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Итак, значит, вы начали записывать свои сны? – Спросил доктор Фостер, откладывая в сторону чью-то историю болезни и пересаживаясь в кресло, стоявшее неподалеку от дивана. То тихонько скрипнуло под его весом, застонало, будто устало, и умолкло, не позволив себе нарушать чужую беседу.  
\- Да, вчера мне удалось заснуть до ужина…И я кое-что увидел. Точнее, вспомнил, - ответил Том, не поворачивая головы. Ему казалось, что стоит пошевелиться – и кабинет рассыплется в прах.  
\- Расскажите, что вы видели. И почему, как вы думаете, вы вспомнили это?  
\- Все дело в записной книжке. Откуда она взялась, доктор? – спросил парень, вспомнив, что этот вопрос мучил его еще со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – Доктор снял очки и протер их платком.  
\- Она явно неновая. И кому-то принадлежала до того, как вы отдали ее мне. Со стороны корешка видны вырезанные листы.  
\- Как интересно. Она у вас сейчас с собой? – Спросил доктор Фостер, наблюдая за Томом.  
\- Да, конечно, - Том порылся в кармане и извлек книжку.  
\- Могу я взглянуть? – Доктор протянул к нему ладонь и взял у него блокнот, тут же пролистывая его. – Но Том, здесь все листы на месте, - сказал он, возвращая записную книжку обратно.  
Том тут же поднялся с дивана, выхватывая ее из рук доктора и лихорадочно пролистывая. Доктор был прав – все листы были на месте, его записи начинались с первой страницы.  
\- Но как такое возможно? – Спросил он, откидываясь на спинку дивана и сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
\- Я считаю, что все объясняется максимально просто. Когда-то вы видели нечто похожее. Возможно, сами пользовались подобным блокнотом. И на короткий момент ваша память выдала вам замену. Маленькая безобидная галлюцинация из ваших забытых воспоминаний.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, доктор…- каким-то неживым голосом ответил Том.  
\- Не зацикливайтесь на этом, такое возможно, но это скоро пройдет. Наоборот, радуйтесь, что ваш механизм памяти наконец-то начал работать, восстанавливая все пробелы. Итак, что вы вспомнили? – Доктор предпочел перевести разговор в другое русло, и, слушая Тома, время от времени делал пометки в блокноте. Рассказ не отнял много времени, и вскоре парень умолк.  
\- Это все. Я проснулся, когда постучал Барни, и у меня началась страшная головная боль.  
\- Головная боль – это нормальное явление. Я выпишу вам болеутоляющее, поэтому попрошу вас сообщать о своем самочувствии дежурной медсестре, всякий раз, когда почувствуете недомогание.  
\- Хорошо, это было бы замечательно. Вчера заснуть было проблематично, - кивнул Том.  
\- И еще я записал ряд имен и событий, чтобы их проверить. Ваш адвокат приедет сегодня после обеда, я передам ему эту информацию, чтобы можно было подтвердить ваши воспоминания. Так же мы сделаем запрос в полицию, поступали ли им звонки от брата этой девушки, - доктор что-то писал на листе, корректируя информацию.  
\- То есть, вы мне не верите? – Изумился Том, услышав это.  
\- Нет, я склонен вам верить. Но информацию подобного рода нужно проверять, так же, как и ваше алиби, если вы его вспомните. Не забывайте, что находитесь под следствием, Том. И мы должны выяснить, что произошло за эти дни. Я подготовил договор на новое лечение. Вы подпишете его сами или подождете адвоката? Там указаны все препараты и их побочные эффекты, и, так как некоторые из них только заканчивают тесты, применять их можно только с согласия пациента. Так же там указан гипноз и согласие на запись беседы, - врач протянул ему распечатанный экземпляр договора.  
Том пробежал его взглядом, решив, что вполне может одобрить его без участия адвоката. Никакого мелкого шрифта он там не увидел, все было предельно просто и прозрачно. Закончив чтение, он поставил свою подпись и протянул договор доктору Фостеру.  
\- Итак, все формальности мы успешно преодолели, поэтому можем приступить прямо сейчас. – Доктор Фостер убрал договор в сейф и вернулся в свое кресло.  
\- Будете меня гипнотизировать? – Поинтересовался Том, снова ложась на диван. – А где же маятник?  
\- В этом нет необходимости. Вам удобно? Не дует? – Доктор Фостер внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Все хорошо, доктор, - кивнул парень, сложив руки на животе и приготовившись к неизведанному опыту.  
\- Вы уже были когда-нибудь под гипнозом? – Поинтересовался психиатр, откидываясь в кресле.  
\- Нет, никогда. Ну, во всяком случае, я не помню, - подумав, ответил Том.  
\- Хорошо. Расслабьтесь и закройте глаза. Все это время вы напряженно думали, пытаясь вспомнить недостающие моменты. Сегодня я хочу, чтобы вы перестали трудиться. Представьте себе другого человека. Он ваша точная копия, и он помнит все. Он проведет вас туда, куда вы попасть не могли – в дальние уголки вашей памяти. Мы начнем прогулку с того момента, когда вы еще все помнили. Итак, Том, где вы оказались? Что это за место, вы можете назвать день? – Голос доктора стал глубже и мягче, бархатным, но четким. Он был словно путеводной нитью, за которой Том следовал в глубины своего подсознания.  
\- Да, я могу сказать… - пробормотал Том. – Это университет. Наша кафедра, утро. В кабинете я, профессор Льюис – мой куратор, и с нами еще профессор Харрисон. Он преподает на кафедре истории. У нас сегодня совместная лекция, и мы все немного волнуемся.  
\- А день можете назвать? Возможно, на столе есть календарь или что-то такое?  
\- Да, конечно. Это тридцатое октября, четверг.

Весь университет к концу недели начинал гудеть, как переполненный улей. Все обсуждали пятничные вечеринки, пьянки, планировали выходные. К тому же, на эту пятницу выпадал Хэллоуин, а значит, веселье затянется как минимум до воскресенья. Кое-где уже появились тыквы с вырезанными рожами, на дверях магазинчиков висели странные обереги, на порогах появлялось угощение. Конечно, не в тех масштабах, что в США, но все же культурный обмен в университетском городке, где тридцать процентов студентов – иностранцы, был налицо.  
Даже в кофейнях предлагали бесчисленное количество сортов тыквенных печений, кофе с тыквенным сиропом, карамельные яблоки, пироги и прочие традиционные лакомства.  
Все же, на взгляд Тома, в США Хэллоуин превратился в достаточно коммерческий праздник. А здесь, в Соединенном королевстве, еще были живы древние традиции. Учитывая то, что его отец был родом из Ирландии, он с самого детства вдосталь наслушался страшных баек о дьявольских псах на топях, о леденящем душу вое банши, и, конечно, о привидениях в старых домах. В детстве это было по-настоящему интересно, потом – забавно, а в студенческие годы Хэллоуин стал просто интересной темой для костюмированных вечеринок.  
Поэтому сейчас, видя ажиотаж студентов, он только снисходительно улыбался, понимая, что его самого вряд ли где-то ждут в костюме лепрекона. Его пятничное веселье закончится каким-нибудь местным пабом и парочкой «достоверных» историй от местных работяг.  
Том решил, что хандрить сейчас не самое подходящее время, поудобнее перехватил коробку со слайдами и направился следом за преподавателями. С профессором Харрисоном он еще не сталкивался, но впечатление он производил не самое приятное. Может быть, во всем было виновато проклятое ассоциативное мышление, но в глазах Тома историк представал скользким типом, помешанным на сверхъестественных штучках. Вот уж кто-кто, а он смаковал тему Хэллоуина с ажиотажем не вполне адекватного человека.  
\- Кстати, вчера я видел объявление о пропаже студентки. Мэри Блу Грант. Она училась на вашем факультете, - внезапно ни с того, ни с сего заявил Том, вмешиваясь прямо в разговор преподавателей. Те уставились на него, а Харрисон почему-то поджал губы и трясущийся двойной подбородок.  
\- Ничего об этом не слышал, - отрезал он, заспешив в аудиторию и оставив профессора Льюиса посреди коридора.  
\- Простите, сэр, - чуть виновато пожал он плечами. Ему стало неловко, что он, во-первых, вмешался в беседу преподавателей, а во-вторых, смутил профессора истории, оставив сэра Льюиса без собеседника.  
\- Ничего, пойдем, уже началась лекция, - к счастью, литератору было все равно. К причудам профессора Харрисона он уже давно привык. Так что он взял Тома под локоток и повел по коридору.

\- Итак, сегодня мы начинаем изучение британского фольклора. Закончив с преданиями и легендами, мы переходим к сказкам. И не нужно делать такие лица, в сказках иной раз сокрыто больше, чем в эпосе, - ровный голос профессора Льюиса разносился по темной аудитории, и Том с удовольствием слушал его, заняв свое место за проектором.  
\- Подробнее познакомиться с историей традиций определенных областей нам поможет профессор Харрисон. И начнем мы с области Файф. Где, собственно, мы с вами и находимся. Кто-нибудь может назвать хотя бы одно произведение, где она упоминается?  
После недолгого молчания все же поднялась рука робкого первокурсника.  
\- Да, мистер Вуд, прошу, - разрешил ему преподаватель, подходя к тому краю, где он сидел.  
\- Я слышал в детстве одну старую сказку. «Ведьма из Файфа», или как-то так, - ответил он.  
\- Прекрасно, мистер Вуд, обычно на курсе никто не может назвать даже этой малости, - улыбнулся профессор и отошел к столу.  
\- Практически все британские сказки связаны с появлениями волшебных существ, благородных рыцарей и прекрасных дам. Они призваны учить детей будущей взрослой жизни, закладывали нормы морали того времени, давали представление о дружбе и благородстве, рассказывали о находчивости и хитрости простых крестьян. Многие из мотивов этих сказок перекочевали в более поздние произведения, а кое-что дошло и до современных фильмов и литературы. Кто-нибудь назовет одно из них?  
\- «Гарри Поттер»! – выкрикнул кто-то с задних рядов, и по аудитории прокатилась волна смеха. Том тоже не удержал улыбки.  
\- Зря смеетесь, господа, - хмыкнул профессор. А затем начал долгий рассказ о бестиарии британской литературы, о тех или иных вариациях с течением времени и в различных графствах. Том едва успевал переключать слайды, сидел с открытым ртом и с удовольствием слушал. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что он снова в детстве, слушает отцовские байки.  
\- Кто знает, откуда к нам пришел Хэллоуин? – на кафедру заступил профессор истории. Его большой живот явно мешался ему, в свете прожектора было видно пятна на лацканах пиджака. Маленькие глазки на одутловатом лице возбужденно блестели, а Том даже отсюда видел брызги слюны, вылетавшие из его рта, когда он говорил.  
В ответ раздалось блеяние, потом все же студентка сообщила о древнем кельтском празднике.  
\- Правильно, исторически это был Самайн. Грубо говоря, кельтский новый год. Он проходил в новолуние и разделял год на две половины – темную и светлую. Это были последние дни сбора урожая, и кельты считали, что в эти дни вся нечисть выходит на белый свет, так как границы нашего мира и Иного истончаются.  
В общем-то, лекция из литературной превратилась в какую-то эзотерическую. Студенты слушали, раскрыв рты, про древние поверья, символы и ритуалы. Профессора истории откровенно занесло, Том едва успевал переключать слайды.  
Но все же было интересно слушать, как на все это влияло христианство и романизация, насколько живучи оказались предания и сказки. И что даже в поздней литературе, типа «Кентервилльского привидения» или «Собаки Баскервиллей», есть отсылки к старым суевериям. Это было уже знакомо Тому, он не ощущал себя наивным дурачком, прекрасно ориентируясь в классической литературе. Но все готические романы представали в совершенно новом свете.  
И все же, от обилия информации к концу лекции Том откровенно вымотался, свет резал глаза, и он ослабевшими руками складывал слайды в коробку, ощущая, как пухнет голова. К нему подошел профессор Льюис и, улыбнувшись, пригласил составить компанию за ланчем.  
\- С удовольствием, сэр, - расплылся в улыбке он, поднимаясь и проверяя, что в аудитории никто ничего не забыл, выключил за собой свет и закрыл дверь.  
Получить приглашение пообедать в клубе с профессором – это было высокой честью. Том старался улыбаться как можно сдержаннее, пока следовал за преподавателем. Но все же его чрезмерно довольный и счастливый вид было весьма трудно скрыть. Он быстро сбегал наверх, оставив коробку и материалы к лекции, и спустился в холл, где их дожидался Харрисон. Вот такого поворота Том не предполагал. Он надеялся насладиться беседой и обедом в компании своего наставника, а придется терпеть еще и этого чокнутого борова. Но все же этот факт не мог испортить его настроения, ведь он попадет в святая святых, где собираются преподаватели и беседуют о важных вопросах, исследованиях и интересных статьях.  
К тому же, кухня в клубе была отменной. Том больше молчал и слушал, что рассказывает профессор Льюис, наслаждаясь ростбифом и стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, где сидел историк. Вот уж кто был форменной свиньей. Он чавкал так, что на них оборачивались другие члены клуба, но заметив, кто это, обреченно вздыхали и никаких мер не принимали. Ел он много и неаккуратно, несмотря на заткнутую за воротник салфетку, на его пиджаке и сорочке все равно оказывались брызги подливы, а в усах запутывались крошки.  
Пока Том и профессор Льюис доедали первое блюдо, Харрисон успел очистить две тарелки и опустошить два полных стакана бренди. Том начал сомневаться, что эта свинка сможет встать из-за стола на своих ногах. Но, тем не менее, мужчина пьяным не выглядел. Видимо, все же его масса играла ему на руку. Рыхлым он не был, он был попросту огромным. У него были широкие плечи, мощная спина, большие руки и бычья шея. И все это покрыто слоем жира, а завершалось внушительным животом. Возможно, в молодости он выглядел иначе, но к сорока годам он стал похож на какую-то пародию.  
К тому же он носил черную козлиную бородку, очки, над которыми торчали густые мефистофельские брови, и всклокоченные волосы с проседью. В общем, абсолютно никакого впечатления уютного толстячка-профессора. Они с Льюисом выглядели как полные противоположности.  
И не успел Льюис сделать паузу в своем рассказе об очередном исследовании, которое могло вылиться в целую научную работу, как Харрисон, воспользовавшись этим, сел на своего любимого конька.  
\- А вы, Том, ирландец, верно? – с какой-то хитрой ухмылочкой спросил он.  
\- Наполовину. Моя мать австрийка, - ответил он, отодвигая пустую тарелку и попросив у официанта еще чая.  
\- И вы наверняка слышали все эти легенды, искали по ночам в амбарах брауни?  
\- Нет, вообще-то, не искал, - ответил он, улыбнувшись. – Я в это не верю.  
\- Серьезно? Как можно, проведя детство с этими поверьями, не верить в них? – удивился он, оскорбившись так, словно Том завел разговор о религии или спросил о размере его зарплаты.  
\- Это просто детские сказки. И это уже личное дело каждого, верить или нет, - пожал Том плечами.  
Он и в самом деле считал это лишь сказками. Но с людьми, которые относились к этому серьезно, предпочитал лишний раз не спорить. Ему было гораздо проще бросить щепоть соли за левое плечо, если суеверная девушка замечала, как он ненароком опрокинул солонку. Хотя его любовь к литературе, наверняка сформировалась именно под влиянием сказок и историй, что ему рассказывали родители. От отца он знал все про ирландскую нечисть, а от матери – о древних скандинавских богах, прекрасных валькириях и девах-плакальщицах.  
В чем-то истории были похожи, в чем-то серьезно различались, но они все являлись частью культуры тех народов, к которым принадлежал Том. И он считал, что это необходимые знания для того, кому не все равно, куда в глубину веков уходят корни его предков.  
Да, было дело, искал он в детстве в снежной буре Госпожу Метелицу, и даже Санта-Клауса караулил, правда, то и дело путался, так как мать упорно называла его Дедом Морозом, а отец вообще выдавал название на гэльском языке, которое Том до сих пор выговорить не мог. Для него он был просто Санта Клаусом с рождественской этикетки Кока-Колы.  
Уже позже, где-то на первом или втором курсе, он случайно прочитал, что у язычников был свой обряд для нового года, вроде что-то жертвоприношения Отцу Морозу. Выбиралась девственница и привязывалась к дереву в лесу. Иначе суровое божество могло само прийти за жертвой в селение, и одним человеком уже бы не отделались.  
Том так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что от него уже отстали, а русло беседы перешло в негромкие сплетни. Точно не два уважаемых профессора, а престарелые кумушки.

Вестей от Билла все не было, ни звонка, ни даже смски. Том то и дело поглядывал на телефон, сидя и проверяя контрольные работы, которые профессор Льюис давал в начале недели третьекурсникам. Он удобно расположился в читальном зале библиотеки, мягкий свет зеленой лампы не раздражал, а наоборот, настраивал на какую-то плавность и четкость мыслей, их неспешность, размеренность. Том отложил последний тест, приложил к стопке свой комментарий для профессора и взялся за свои собственные дела. Над проектом работа только-только началась, а уже кипела и бурлила, грозя перелиться через край.  
Раскрыв свой старый и потрепанный том «Грозового перевала», Том принялся делать заметки, в основном ориентируясь на пометки на полях, что он оставлял всякий раз по мере чтения. В книге не осталось ни одной чистой страницы – все было заполнено его мыслями и комментариями.  
За работой он провел несколько часов, очнувшись, только когда понял, что погода снаружи страшно испортилась. Завывал ветер, ветки стучали в высокие окна библиотеки, где-то в отдалении прогремел гром. Было темно, словно ночью, а не под конец рабочего дня. Собрав свои вещи, он сдал библиотекарше книги и пожалел, что не взял с собой зонтик.  
Стоило выйти на крыльцо, как его обдало водяными брызгами и швырнуло в лицо пригоршню опавших листьев. В воздухе пахло озоном, пряным ароматом палой листвы, солью с моря. Прикрывая голову газетой, оставленной кем-то на лавке, он добежал до главного корпуса, чтобы занести работы на кафедру. Складывалось впечатление, что и студенты и персонал куда-то испарились. Даже охранника на посту не оказалось. Том отпер кабинет и положил тесты в лоток для бумаг. Свет зажигать не стал, и тут услышал жуткий стук, словно кто-то ударился о металлический карниз возле окна. Он подпрыгнул, повернулся к окну, но никого не увидел, только тяжело качавшуюся ветку.  
Переведя дух, он вышел из кабинета с колотящимся сердцем. Коридор был все так же пуст и темен, но за очередным поворотом Том увидел, что в одном из кабинетов еще горит свет. Но как только парень подошел ближе, свет погас, а из кабинета кто-то вышел. Заперев дверь, человек направился к освещенной лестнице, и Том узнал профессора Харрисона. Надо же, а он, оказывается, работяга. Часы показывали половину восьмого, и рабочий день давно закончился. И, кажется, профессор куда-то торопился. Под мышкой у него была зажата папка, он насвистывал и довольно резво бежал по ступенькам, так, что Трюмпер даже отстал. Из папки торчал небольшой листочек, и от быстрой ходьбы он постепенно сдвигался все ниже и ниже, пока не выпал, спланировав на ковровую дорожку ступенек. Остановившись, Том поднял его и едва не споткнулся. На снимке была запечатлена Мэри Блу Грант, причем в довольно откровенном виде. Фотография была сделана через окно, или просто с улицы, но девушку, сидящую на кровати в одних трусиках, видно было очень даже хорошо.  
Откуда у профессора Харрисона эта фотография? И почему он утверждал, что не слышал о пропаже девушки? Сердце у Тома заколотилось где-то в горле, он рванул вниз по ступенькам, чтобы догнать толстяка и призвать к ответу, угрожая полицией, но того уже не было. Вестибюль был пуст, охранник дремал перед телевизором, а Харрисона и след простыл. Не мог же он настолько быстро ходить, что Том бегом не смог его догнать?  
Поразмыслив, Том первым делом выглянул на крыльцо, ведущее к парковке, но там, за стеклянной дверью никого не было видно, да и машин не было. Тогда он бросился к главному входу, вылетая под проливной дождь и на миг опешив, словно ему за шиворот вылили ушат ледяной воды, что, впрочем, было не далеко от действительности. А профессора не было и там.  
Гроза разбушевалась нешуточная, ветер не только выл, но и визжал, стонал, хохотал, проносясь по переулкам и переворачивая все на своем пути. Газеты поднимались в воздух, тяжело хлопая страницами, словно сонные птицы, запоздавшие с перелетом в теплые страны. По дороге промчалась пара косоногих зонтиков, растопыривших спицы во все стороны и звонко цокая ими по асфальту. С площади спешно убирали столики и стулья, сворачивали тенты кафе. Гроза стремительно превращалась в бурю.  
На дорогах тут же образовались пробки и заторы, в такую погоду было немудрено попасть в аварию. Том решил оставить велосипед на парковке, видимость все равно нулевая, а идти не так уж далеко. Он был в растрепанных чувствах от произошедшего. В кармане лежала фотография, но он не знал, что с ней делать. Идти в полицию и доказывать, что она была у профессора? Да Том вообще не имеет никакого отношения к делу о пропаже девушки, не считая того, что она украла у него сумку. Том решил, что правильнее будет отдать ее Биллу, все рассказав, а уж он пусть решает, что с этим делать.  
Зайдя под навес автобусной остановки, он набрал номер брюнета, но его мобильный был вне зоны доступа. Оставив сообщение на голосовую почту, Том попросил перезвонить как можно скорее, а потом спрятал телефон подальше, чтобы тот не промок. Выйти под пелену дождя было тяжело, здравый смысл останавливал Тома, умолял не делать этого. Но он, набрав в грудь воздуха, словно пловец перед прыжком, шагнул под хлещущие ледяные струи.  
До квартиры он добирался минут двадцать, и ввалился в коридор, промокший, словно уличный кот. С него лило, в ботинках хлюпало, но оказаться дома, под защитой стен и уютного пледа в перспективе, было неимоверно приятно. Том сбросил мокрые вещи и сразу же встал под горячий душ. Упругие струи выгоняли из тела холод, расслабляли мышцы, и мысли в голове тоже замерли, наслаждаясь теплом и релаксацией. Том даже не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, пока не истратил всю горячую воду.  
После того, как он развесил вещи сушиться и затер лужи на полу в прихожей, он налил себе большую чашку крепкого чая, добавил туда немного бренди и устроился с ней в гостиной. Телевизор показывал новости, диктор как раз вещал о штормовом предупреждении, и ветер на улице загоготал громче, словно услышал его. Но Тому, закутавшемуся в плед и прихлебывающему чай, было на него абсолютно наплевать.  
Из приятной дремы его вырвал телефонный звонок. Едва не опрокинув полупустую чашку, Том потянулся и взял мобильный.  
\- Алло? – Том с трудом подавил зевок.  
\- Том, это профессор Льюис, - на другом конце провода были страшные помехи, но все же кое-что удалось разобрать. Том расстроено выдохнул, он-то надеялся, что ему перезванивает Билл.  
\- Да, сэр, что-то случилось?  
\- В общем-то да, но ничего страшного! Я сейчас в Эдинбурге, жду вылет в Лондон. Из-за шторма рейс задерживается, но к утру я должен быть там. Меня пригласили поучаствовать в одной конференции, это случилось так неожиданно! Я тотчас же собрался и поехал, не успев тебя предупредить. Связь совершенно ужасная! – Профессор почти кричал в трубку.  
\- Хорошо, я понял, когда вы вернетесь?  
\- Я уже позвонил на кафедру, отменил завтрашние две лекции, так что отдыхай, Том. Я прилечу в понедельник, все расскажу в подробностях!  
После этого пошли короткие гудки, оператор сообщил, что связь прервалась. Но в принципе, все и так было ясно. И завтра у Тома незапланированный выходной.  
Крякнув, Том сполз с дивана и направился за новой порцией чая, где бренди уже было около половины. Раз ему завтра никуда не нужно, он будет заниматься усиленной профилактикой простуды.  
Билл так и не перезвонил. А Том уснул прямо на диване, сморенный горячим чаем, бренди и теплым пледом, слушая на телефоне один и тот же ответ оператора, что телефон Билла отключен, или находится вне зоны действия сети.

Из гипноза Том вышел мгновенно. Просто открыл глаза и снова увидел перед собой тот самый умиротворяющий потолок. По его мнению прошло не больше минуты, он закрыл глаза и почти сразу открыл их. Он повернул голову к доктору и заметил, что уже наступают ранние зимние сумерки.  
\- Я что, спал? – Спросил он, ощущая, как затекло все его тело.  
\- Нет, Том. Мы разговаривали. Точнее, ты рассказывал мне события одного дня, все, что ты помнишь. – Доктор Фостер показал ему на диктофон и выключил его. – Сейчас что-нибудь осталось в памяти?  
Сосредоточившись и прокрутив в голове все недавние события, Том кивнул. Правда, ему казалось, что это воспоминание более свежее, чем, например, вчерашняя странность с ягодами омелы, хотя хронологически оно, наоборот, более старое.  
\- Да, доктор. Я запомнил этот день. Была страшная гроза, давно такой не видел…- Том сел, потянувшись до хруста, и стал смотреть на ярко-розовое солнце, почти скрывшееся за горизонтом, окрасившее глубокий снег в саду во все оттенки кораллового. Словно глазурь на торте для маленькой девочки.  
\- На сегодня достаточно, завтра продолжим в то же самое время. И вас уже ждет адвокат, передавайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания, - доктор Фостер улыбнулся, встал, щелкнув артритными коленями, и вернулся за свой письменный стол.

Следующее погружение произошло даже быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Том даже толком не помнил слов, которые говорил доктор, их заглушила трель мобильника. Он скривился, предполагая, что это прервало его гипнотический транс, но вместо этого очнулся на диване своей квартирки в Сент-Эндрюсе.  
Телефон выпал из его руки, пока он спал, и теперь заливался соловьем где-то на ковре, между диваном и журнальным столиком. Выудив его оттуда, он принял звонок, толком еще не проснувшись.  
\- Да? – ответил он и сам испугался своего голоса.  
\- Том? – неуверенно поинтересовался Билл, и это моментально прогнало всякую сонливость.  
\- Да-да, прости, я просто спал, - оправдался он, щурясь на яркий дневной свет. Сколько часов он проспал?  
\- Я думал ты на работе, ждал обеденного перерыва, чтобы не отвлекать…  
\- Я дома, вообще-то. Незапланированный выходной, - Том потер лицо ладонями, пытаясь представить, насколько он опухший после вечернего бренди.  
\- Ты хотел сообщить что-то важное, у меня вчера просто мобильник разрядился.  
\- Да, точно. В общем, лучше, наверное, не по телефону. Должен тебе кое-что показать, - Том и в самом деле не знал, как сообщить о своих подозрениях, что историк из его университета, возможно, сексуальный маньяк и преследует его сестру?  
\- Я сегодня уезжаю, собственно, об этом и хотел сообщить. Мне позвонил дедушка, сегодня утром. И сообщил, что Мэри едет к нему.  
От этой мысли Тому стало даже полегче. Стало быть, девушка вовсе не в сексуальном рабстве или еще что-нибудь. Но все же, фотографию следовало отдать.  
\- О, значит, она нашлась. Это здорово. Давай тогда встретимся перед твоим отъездом, и я отдам тебе кое-что, - он так и не мог сказать, что это интимная фотография девушки.  
\- А, может, раз у тебя незапланированный выходной, ты составишь мне компанию? Заодно выясним, что с твоей сумкой, и если что, сразу заберешь свои вещи? – предложил Билл.  
\- Куда ты собираешься ехать? – Том удивился подобному предложению.  
\- Мой дедушка живет в деревне на окраине Перт и Кинросс, не так далеко. Я на машине, так что мы приедем к вечеру, застав сестру на месте. Заодно посмотришь, как деревенские Самайн празднуют, - завлекал его парень.  
В принципе, Том был готов согласиться. В городе его в лучшем случае ждал паб и одиночество, а здесь разворачивалась интересная перспектива. Провести несколько часов в дороге с парнем, который ему не на шутку понравился, узнать его поближе, и заодно покончить со всей этой историей с пропажей сумасбродной девицы. И вернуть свою сумку, что главное.  
\- А что, они как-то по-особенному его празднуют? – спросил Том, подходя к окну и видя, что от вчерашней непогоды не осталось и следа.  
\- В основном это просто праздник живота. Все едят, пьют, веселятся, поют старые песни, ну, знаешь, как оно бывает у пожилых людей. Соревнуются, у кого вкуснее заготовки на зиму. Не так круто, конечно, как вечеринка в клубе…  
\- Нет-нет, я с удовольствием. Сто лет не был на таких праздниках, - с улыбкой сказал Том, дыша на стекло и чертя пальцем крестики-нолики. Ему вспоминались каникулы, когда родители возили его к бабушке и дедушке в Ирландию, и как там набивалось полным-полно народу в паб, а пол потом грозил провалиться от дикой джиги.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я заеду за тобой через час. Диктуй адрес, - судя по голосу, у Билла прямо-таки отлегло от сердца.  
За этот час Том успел привести себя в порядок, избавиться от кошмарно похмельного вида, найти одежду, подходящую для подобного путешествия. Все же, он явно бы выглядел странно, если бы заявился в своем типично преподавательском наряде.  
Градусник показывал всего два градуса тепла, и, поразмыслив, Том решил, что свитер лишним не будет. Он услышал, как на улице посигналила машина, закинул сумку на плечо и вышел на улицу.  
Выглядел Билл гораздо лучше, чем в вечер их первой встречи. На бледной коже появился румянец, волосы уже не свисали безжизненными прядками, а наоборот, чуть завивались, выбиваясь из густого пучка на затылке. На черной резинке поблескивали пара костяных бусинок. Одеты они оказались почти одинаково – теплые клетчатые рубашки, джинсы, свитера и куртки. Только у Тома была кожаная, а у Билла старая, потрепанная, будто охотничья. Из плотной ткани и с тысячей необходимых карманов. В общем, раритетная вещь. Заметив его взгляд, Билл смущенно отряхнул потрепанные и подвернутые рукава.  
\- Отцовская. Рука не поднимается выкинуть… - он немного помялся и сел в машину, кивнув Тому на соседнее место.  
\- В прошлый раз ты на такси ехал, - припомнил он, пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
\- Я эту взял в аренду. Права есть, а вот машину купить пока возможности нет, - улыбнулся он, выезжая на дорогу. – Кстати, очень непривычно видеть тебя в такой одежде. Но тебе идет.  
\- Спасибо, - Том улыбнулся и достал сигареты, - ты не против, если я закурю?  
\- Нет, кури, только окошко открой, - ответил он, сосредоточившись на дороге. Некоторое время они молчали, пока выезжали из города. В пятницу был короткий день, так что машин, направляющихся загород, было несколько больше.  
\- Значит, она отправилась к родственникам, да? – спросил Том, выбросив окурок в окно.  
\- Да, дедушка позвонил, сказал, что она приедет утренним поездом. Странно, почему ее понесло в глушь. Но, честно говоря, я рад, что хотя бы к родственникам. Только почему мне ничего не сказала? – в голосе Билла послышалась печаль. – Я же старший. Всегда готов помочь, если что…  
\- Я думаю, что знаю, почему она уехала в глушь, - сказал Том. Машина остановилась на светофоре, и он достал из кармана фотографию, протянув ее Биллу. – Это я вчера случайно нашел. Выпало из папки преподавателя.  
Билл ошеломленно смотрел на снимок, не мигая, пока сзади не раздался недовольный сигнал клаксона автомобиля. Светофор уже загорелся зеленым, и Билл словно проснулся. Он тронулся, отложив снимок на приборную доску.  
\- У какого именно преподавателя? – голос у него был обманчиво спокоен, но в нем слышался звенящий надлом.  
\- У профессора кафедры истории. Я вчера случайно сказал, что видел объявление о пропаже девушки с его факультета, а он заявил мне, что ничего об этом не знает. А потом у него из папки выпал этот снимок. Я думал, что правильнее будет пойти в полицию, но все же, решать тебе… - Том ощущал себя страшно неловко, рассказывая все это.  
\- Сначала нужно найти Мэри и все у нее выяснить. А потом уже обращаться в полицию… Если этот урод хоть пальцем ее тронул…- костяшки на руках Билла побелели – так сильно он сжал руль.  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Следи за дорогой, - попросил Том, а в животе у него похолодело. Оказаться на трассе в автомобиле, с человеком, который может внезапно потерять контроль от расстройства – удовольствие ниже среднего.  
\- Не могу. Черт возьми, - руки у Билла затряслись, и он свернул с трассы на проселочную дорогу, припарковавшись на обочине. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, потер лицо, сосредотачиваясь. А потом полез на заднее сиденье, достав оттуда сумку.  
\- Что это? – Том и сам был несколько напряжен, но увидел, как Билл достал термос.  
\- Чай. Мятный чай. Нужно успокоиться, иначе в таком состоянии ехать нельзя, - ответил он, наливая исходящий паром и чудесным ароматом напиток в две чашки. Одну протянул Тому, а из второй стал пить сам, цедя по глоточку.  
\- Ты прости, что я в такой неподходящий момент…- пробормотал Трюмпер, отпивая чай. Там, помимо мяты, ощущались еще какие-то травы, в машине запахло медом и вереском, словно на разогретой летним солнцем поляне.  
\- Нет, все нормально. Если бы я об этом вчера узнал, уже, наверное, с ума бы сошел. Хорошо, что дедушка позвонил, - ответил он, откинувшись на сиденье. Потом все же улыбнулся и отсалютовал чашкой.  
\- Вкусный чай, кстати. Не пил подобного ни разу, - улыбнулся в ответ Том.  
\- Старый рецепт. Отлично бодрит, согревает, в поездках просто незаменимая вещь. Если голоден, там есть еще имбирные печенья и сэндвичи. Я заехал по дороге к тебе в супермаркет, - он кивнул на сумку. Но есть Тому пока не хотелось, так что они в уютном молчании допили чай, закрыли термос и поставили сумку Тому под ноги, чтобы не лезть за ней потом снова назад.  
Чай и впрямь был волшебным. Билл успокоился и выглядел предельно собранным, когда они снова выехали на трассу. У Тома пропали все остаточные явления небольшого похмелья, и кровь бежала по жилам, вызывая прилив бодрости, как если бы он встал, отлично выспавшись, а потом совершил пробежку.  
Пейзаж за окном был просто невероятным. Долины сменялись еще сочно-зелеными холмами, ровными квадратами полей, большей частью уже убранных. Кое-где еще стояли мокрые скатки сена, и их пряный запах врывался в машину вместе со свежим ветром. С одной стороны ярко светило солнце, а с другой, с гор, наползали тяжелые тучи. Вершины казались и близкими, и далекими, загадочными, манящими, хранящими столько тайн. Хайленды и лоуленды предстали перед Томом во всей красе. Кое-где солнечные лучи отражались от водной глади озер, то и дело попадались развилки, ведущие к древнему замку или руинам старого аббатства. Машин становилось все меньше и меньше, а в небольших поселках и городках, которые они проезжали, уже зажигались огни.  
Один раз они остановились перекусить, к тому времени уже успев поболтать обо всем на свете. Тому полегчало, Билл перестал казаться таким зажатым. Уплетая сэндвичи и хрустя имбирным печеньем, жить было гораздо легче.  
\- Знаешь, хотел сказать спасибо. Я уже столько времени в диком напряжении, как эта история завертелась. Давно уже не говорил ни с кем и не смеялся так…Все будет хорошо. У меня предчувствие. Что мы приедем, и все станет ясно, - сказал Билл, глядя, как садится солнце.  
Том не мог с ним не согласиться, но сделать это с набитым ртом было достаточно сложно, поэтому, для начала, пришлось проглотить все, что он успел откусить.  
\- Я тоже так думаю. А ведь главное же, верить в хорошее, - кивнул он, делая большой глоток чая.  
\- Значит, пара мясных пирогов в качестве благодарности тебя устроит? – улыбнулся Билл, стряхивая крошки от печенья.  
\- Вполне. И пинта пива, - добавил он, подумав.  
Хоть Билл и говорил, что ехать им было недалеко, за эти несколько часов Том ощущал себя так, словно забрался в самое сердце Шотландии. Сгущались сумерки, и вскоре машина свернула с освещенной трассы на холмистую проселочную дорогу. Лес стал гуще, ветки то и дело скребли по стеклу и крыше, и не было видно ничего, что оставалось вне света фар. Тому стало как-то не по себе, но прежде, чем страх его дошел до максимума, лес кончился, и они оказались на вершине холма, а в лощине, где клубился туман, виднелись яркие огни деревеньки. Билл выглядел страшно довольным, заглушил мотор, и вышел из машины.  
\- Мы что, приехали? – спросил Том, выйдя следом.  
\- Да. Дальше не проедешь, дожди шли. Оставим машину здесь, - он забрал сумку с заднего сиденья и первым стал спускаться с холма, велев Тому следовать за ним и не отставать. – Вдруг еще в тумане потеряешься? Что мне тогда с тобой делать?  
Теряться в тумане Том категорически не хотел, поэтому поспешил за своим проводником, слыша, как под ботинками чавкает грязь и мокрая трава, а где-то неподалеку завели ночной хор лягушки. Туман и впрямь наползал на лощину, напоминая куски грязной ваты, мерно поедающей реальность. Все это напоминало декорацию к фантастическому фильму, но по мере приближения поселка, Том понимал, что это обычная праздничная реальность.  
В деревеньке слышались голоса и музыка, на главную улицу уже вынесли столы и лавки, разномастные клетчатые скатерти свисали до земли, а над ними протянулись гирлянды разноцветных огоньков, возле которых уже плясала мошкара. Двери домов большей частью были распахнуты настежь, туда-сюда сновали люди, женщины несли тарелки и миски, мужчины занимались мелкими делами, либо выполняли поручения жен. Все были одеты нарядно, но не вычурно. Пожилые леди кутались в цветастые шали и платки домашней вязки. Одна или две вязали, не отвлекаясь от беседы, и цветные клубки крутились у них на коленках, точно живые. На порогах зубасто скалились тыквы, детвора уже делила полученные сладости, визжа и носясь по улице. Где-то лаяла собака, сытые толстые коты лениво следили за всей этой суетой, неодобрительно щуря желтые и зеленые глаза.  
В общем, здесь царила жизнь и идиллия в своей забытой деревенской манере, когда все друг про друга все знают, и очень любят поводы собраться вместе, потравить байки, отдать должное жаркому. Население, как и говорил Билл, в основном состояло из пожилых людей. Но видимо, на выходные к ним приезжали дети и внуки, так что это не походило на вечеринку «Кому за шестьдесят».  
По дороге Билл поздоровался с несколькими людьми и повел Тома к одному из домов. На крыльце стоял долговязый и худой старик, одетый довольно чудаковато в честь праздника. Потертый камзол не вязался с цилиндром, и уж точно с высокими резиновыми сапогами. Он дымил трубкой, плутовато улыбался, но производил впечатление какой-то монументальности. Его глаза отражали мудрость десятков, а может быть и сотен лет. И, тем не менее, этот старик весьма живо и радостно обнял Билла, похлопав его по спине. Том стоял поодаль, пока они негромко о чем-то разговаривали. Лицо старика было бледным, кожа на нем натягивалась туго, а все морщины в вечернем освещении обозначились четче, точно борозды на коре дерева. Тому на какой-то миг подумалось, что, наверное, с таких лиц вырезали язычники себе идолов. Жесткое, суровое, лучащееся мудростью, перед которым не получится заискивать. Лицо, требующее жертвы. От этой картинки Тома передернуло, уж больно явно у него получилось представить, как кровь брызнет на сухие, как пергамент, щеки.  
Старик взглянул на него - видимо, Билл сообщил, что приехал не один. Костлявая ладонь с длинными пальцами и шишковатыми суставами поманила его к себе. Глаза у него были болотно-зеленые, и в них плясали огоньки – отсветы гирлянды. Том подошел к нему и пожал протянутую руку. Ладонь оказалась твердой, сухой и теплой, видимо, в молодости старик был крепким работящим мужчиной.  
\- Это мой друг, Том. Он помогал мне с поисками Мэри, - сказал Билл, на миг замявшись на слове «друг», словно хотел ограничиться неопределенным «мой». Развеивать его полуправду он не стал, только неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Что ж, добро пожаловать, друг, - улыбнулся старик, снимая цилиндр и обнажая в улыбке желтоватые зубы.  
\- Мой дедушка, мистер Грант. Он старейшина деревни, все здесь знает и все такое, без него здесь как без рук, - сказал Билл и в тот же момент к старику подошли несколько мужчин, что-то шепнув на ухо. Тот извинился и ушел с ними. – Вот видишь. Все у него спрашивают совета и прочее…  
\- Как там Мэри? – тут же спросил Том.  
\- Она спит. Дедушка сказал, приехала уставшая, словно шла пешком от Лондона, не меньше. Поела и сразу легла спать. Думаю, до утра ее лучше не трогать, никуда она не денется, - улыбнулся он, потерев переносицу. – Я так рад, что она нашлась и в порядке…Я сейчас покажу тебе, где спать, и пойду ее проведаю, ладно? А утром мы с ней все обсудим по порядку.  
Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться. Билл повел его в дом, небольшой, но очень уютный. Они поднялись под самую крышу, в мансарду, где Билл распахнул дверь и прошел в комнатку.  
\- Когда я приезжал сюда на лето, жил именно здесь. Здесь все переделали, - он огляделся, зажег свет, и Том увидел небольшую уютную комнату с двумя кроватями у противоположных стен. – Ты же не против делить комнату? Вот и отлично. – Он улыбнулся, кинул сумку на кровать, которую посчитал своей и ушел к сестре, оставив Тома осматриваться и распаковываться.  
Хоть Том и не планировал длительную поездку, он взял с собой смену вещей и умывальные принадлежности. Из окошка была видна площадь, где уже почти закончились все приготовления к празднику. Умывшись, Том направился к выходу и столкнулся с Биллом.  
\- Ой, прости, - улыбнулся он. – Спит, как сурок. Видимо, дедушка дал ей выпить немного бренди. Весь праздник проспит, как назло. – Вздохнул Билл, тоже умываясь.  
\- Она не расстроится из-за этого? – спросил Том.  
\- Она больше расстроится, если ее разбудить. Тогда здесь камня на камне не останется. Ну что, готов веселиться? – спросил он, выходя на лестницу.  
Том кивнул, следуя за ним в гущу толпы на улице. Местные заняли свои места в оркестре и за столами, радостно поприветствовали Тома и Билла, и только после этого они сели на свои места. Билл оказался напротив Тома, а он сам был зажат между чьей-то пухлой тетушкой и девочкой-подростком. Билла же окружали почтенные старцы, которые слушали, что говорит дедушка Грант.  
Том тоже вслушивался в его слова, но к его удивлению, говорил он на чистом гэльском. И что странно, все его понимали, в то время как Том понял только слова «Самайн», «гость» и «полночь». Голос у старика был звучный и сильный, хотя иногда его перекрывал вой ветра, разбушевавшегося не на шутку. Но как только его импровизированная речь кончилась, все радостно завопили, зазвенели стаканами, а ночь наполнили веселые звуки яростной джиги. Кто-то отстукивал ритм по деревянному помосту, свое соло завела волынка, а потом к ней добавились скрипки, свирель, и еще что-то, создававшее невероятно красивый мотив.  
Том поймал себя на том, что его ноги сами собой дергаются под столом, и что кровь бурлит в венах, и он с трудом подавляет желание пойти потанцевать. Дети, нахватавшие пирожков и прочих вкусностей, выскочили из-за стола, бросившись танцевать и играть перед помостом с музыкантами. Кто-то выдавал настоящую джигу, с превосходством поглядывая на остальных, а кто-то не обращал ровным счетом никакого внимания, кружась и скача под музыку.  
В кружке Тома был эль, потом он пил вино, и даже кто-то угостил его вересковой настойкой, но он не пьянел, а лишь ощущал буйное веселье. На столе было тесно от мисок с жарким, салатами, от досок, полных домашнего хлеба и пирогов. Умопомрачительные запахи печеных тыкв, заварного крема, свежего пива из местной пивоварни. Между тарелок тут и там были рассыпаны семена злаков, тыквенные и подсолнечные семечки, орехи, черноплодная рябина. Люди пили, ели, болтали, перекрикивая друг друга, и заливались хохотом. Все больше народу шло танцевать, а Том с удовольствием смотрел на этот праздник урожая.  
\- Нравится? – на освободившееся место пышной тетушки уселся Билл, у него на голове откуда-то взялся венок из опавших листьев, а на шее бусы из каштанов. Том огляделся и увидел, что дети одевают подобным манером многих. После застолья многие женщины переоделись, вытащив из сундуков платья прошлого, а то и позапрошлого века. Корсеты и побитые молью юбки выглядели очень уместно, а их обладательницы не испытывали ровным счетом никакого неудобства, выплясывая на траве в полосатых чулках или же вовсе босиком. В волосах у них были вплетены листья, ветки, птичьи перья, нитки рябины и костяные бусинки, а кое-кто щеголял старыми гребнями из потемневшей и позеленевшей бронзы с пустыми каемками на месте, где раньше была инкрустация.  
\- Да, здесь здорово. Давно такого не видел. Хотя, если быть честным, то и вовсе никогда, - улыбнулся Том. К ним подбежали две озорных близняшки с красными от рябины ртами и навешали на шею Тому целую гирлянду разных самодельных ожерелий.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Значит, никогда не забудешь праздничную полночь Самайна. Пойдем, потанцуем с остальными. В круге только нас не хватает, - Билл встал и потянул Тома за собой, на ходу скидывая сапоги.  
\- Эй, а что, разуваться обязательно? – удивился Том, увидев, как Билл остался босиком.  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, зачем водят хороводы? – хитро прищурился Билл.  
\- Но ведь холодно же. И зачем их водят? – Том понял, что ничего не смыслит в хороводах.  
\- Это ритуальный танец. И босиком танцуют, чтобы чувствовать связь с землей. Весной он пробуждает землю, а сейчас осень. Точнее, приход зимы. Мы благодарим землю за урожай, который мы собрали, а так же приводим в равновесие два мира. Самайн – это день, когда грань стирается.  
Пока Том слушал его речь, он все же разулся, снял носки и встал на холодную траву, ожидая, что сейчас тут же замерзнет. Мурашки пробрали его до костей, он вздрогнул, а Билл только усмехнулся над ним и полез за фляжкой.  
\- Глотни. Согреешься и в хороводе не потеряешься. Смотри, не вставай во внутренний круг, - как только Том сделал глоток, он убрал фляжку.  
\- Почему нет? – от крепости травяного питья Том едва не закашлялся, вытер выступившие слезы.  
\- Фейри утащат, - хмыкнул он, ведя его за собой к толпе танцующих, - Примут за своего, а ты пока не наш.  
В голове у Тома начало шуметь, странные слова Билла он никак не мог осмыслить до конца, не зная, шутит он, или же говорит серьезно. Танцующие расступились перед ними, музыка начала утихать. Билл подвел Тома к танцующим во внешнем круге, и тот занял место между двумя девушками необыкновенной красоты. Белая кожа, светящаяся словно изнутри, чуть раскосые большие глаза, у одной – ярко-зеленые, а у другой разноцветные – голубой и карий. Пышные волосы струились до середины спины, перехваченные кожаными шнурками с бусинами, старые платья были винно-красного и бутылочного цветов, кое-где дырявые, драные по подолу, но это не убавляло их очарования. Хватка у них оказалась крепкой, а руки – ледяными. Белозубые улыбки на миг показались Тому оскалом, и он отвернулся, взглянув туда, где скрылся Билл. Он ушел во внутренний круг, где собрались немногие, в том числе, и его дед.  
Словно по какому-то невидимому сигналу музыка зазвучала снова, мягкая и неторопливая вначале, как тихий ручей в лесу, печальные переливы скрипки, чуть заунывные ноты волынки. А потом все стали отбивать ритм, топая по земле так, что Тому послышалось, что от нее пошел гул. Дедушка Билла вышел в центр двух кругов и стал хлопать в ладоши, а за ним подхватили все остальные. Том, не знавший ни музыки, ни ритма, поймал себя на том, что топает и хлопает правильно, соблюдая темп и такт.  
Музыка стала нарастать, а хоровод двинулся. Внешний круг в одну сторону, а внутренний в другую. Тома подхватили под руки, прижали тесно к бокам соседей, и танец начался. Фигуры менялись от простых к сложным, из разума парня выветрились все мысли. Музыка звучала в каждой клетке его тела, кровь стучала в ушах, не хуже барабанов в оркестре. Ноги выделывали такие па, о которых Том представления не имел. Он хлопал в ладоши, когда было нужно, прыгал, когда прыгали все, подходил ко внутреннему кругу, где пляски были сложнее и быстрее. Он видел напряженное лицо Билла, по которому струился пот, и понял, что и сам взмок, как скаковая лошадь. А музыка все не кончалась, нарастая до бесконечности. Тому казалось, что еще пара тактов – и у него остановится сердце. Ноги горели, как под ними еще трава не задымилась от яростных плясок. Танцующие выкрикивали какие-то слова и фразы, довольно взвизгивали и окончательно перестали походить на людей. И когда Том ощутил, что из него по капле вытекает жизнь, круги распались, а музыка, достигнув крещендо, стихла. Все попадали на землю, там, где стояли, тяжело дыша и смеясь, а вот Тому было совсем не до смеха. От алкоголя и еды его замутило, голова кружилась, а в горле было сухо. Ноги были стерты до крови, изрезаны травой и камешками, но все это воспринималось Томом как фон, какая-то странная декорация действа, в которое он по недоразумению попал.  
Когда на плечо сзади опустилась рука, он вздрогнул, обернувшись. Рядом с ним на колени опустился Билл, протягивающий ему кружку.  
\- Держи, попей. Это вересковая брага. То, что тебе сейчас нужно. Восстановит силы, - он поднес кружку к губам Тома и помог ему выпить пенистую жидкость с необыкновенным вкусом до дна.  
Утолив жажду, Том привалился к другу, тяжело дыша и оглядываясь. На поляне прибавилось фонарей, разгоняющих туман и сумрак.  
\- Что это было? – поинтересовался он, надеясь получить объяснение.  
\- Мы встретили Самайн. Открыли двери в мир людей, все как полагается. Кровь, пот, древний танец, единение из множества и все такое прочее, - пожал он плечами, так спокойно, будто объяснял простейшие и обыденные вещи.  
Том все еще не мог поверить, что Билл говорит это на полном серьезе. На него накатила вселенская усталость, щедро приправленная опьянением. Последняя кружка была словно контрольный в голову. Ноги отказывались идти, а тело повиноваться Тому. У него даже язык заплетался. Не то что заплетался – едва не завязался узлом. Он хотел задать Биллу несколько вопросов, потребовать объяснений – что значит все происходящее здесь? Но не мог. Просто не мог выговорить то, что вертелось у него на языке, и это привело его в крайнюю степень изумления, ведь таким странным образом он еще в жизни не пьянел. Том ясно осознавал, что мыслит трезво, но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни слова сказать. Точно околдованный.  
Билл, наблюдавший за его бесплодными попытками, только рассмеялся, вздернул его на ноги, точно пушинку, и повел к дому, придерживая за талию.  
\- А я-то думал, ты крепкий парень, Том. А ты уже на ногах не стоишь. Думаю, тебе будет лучше поспать немного. Отдохнуть и ни о чем не думать, - в голосе Билла были нотки заботы и дружеского участия, располагавшего к себе, так что Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться.  
Постель, на которую его сгрузил Билл, показалась мягче и уютнее любой другой, существовавшей на свете. Он обнял подушку и довольно застонал, ощущая себя тупой амебой, бессмысленным желе. Но удивительно счастливым желе, которому больше ничего на свете и не надо было. Тому было лень даже глаза открывать, он не слышал и не понимал ни слова, что ему говорил Билл, укладывая на кровать его свисающие вниз, грязные и окровавленные ноги. В его голове словно щелкнули выключателем, и Том погрузился во тьму.

\- Том, сейчас я медленно сосчитаю от пяти до одного, и вы проснетесь, - медленно и уверенно сказал доктор, когда в рассказе пациента наметилась длительная пауза. Он вспомнил еще один день, преодолев амнезию, и его рассказ был удивителен. Доктор Фостер закончил отсчет, но Том не проснулся и не открыл глаза, как успешно делал это в прошлый раз.  
\- Том, проснитесь, сейчас же, - еще более властным, если не приказным тоном сказал он, но гипнотический сон все так же был глубок. Дыхание парня было размеренным и глубоким, не было никакой реакции на его слова. Не помогли ни хлопки в ладони, ни нашатырь. Впервые врач по-настоящему испугался, понимая, что завел своего пациента слишком далеко. Погрузил слишком глубоко, и слишком долго держал его в этом состоянии. Он осознавал, что риск истерического ступора или летаргии растет сейчас в геометрической прогрессии. У доктора Фостера вспотели ладони, и он уже собрался звать сестру, как Том снова заговорил. Словно и не прерывал свой рассказ.

Том проснулся резко, словно от толчка. В комнате было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Он сел на кровати и схватился за ноющую голову. По его ощущениям он проспал несколько часов, даже похмелье подступило, но почему же, черт возьми, еще так темно? Кровать напротив пустовала, неужели праздник все еще идет? Покачиваясь, Том встал и подошел к окну, добираясь до спасительного графина с водой, стоявшего на подоконнике. Тучи разошлись, и комнату залил лунный свет. Из черного небытия за окном появилась улица, где пару часов назад шло бурное веселье. Скамьи пустовали, деревянный помост тоже. Столы выглядели так, словно пир горой шел вечность назад, а о танцах напоминала вытоптанная поляна.  
Том жадно осушил стакан воды, слушая, как на улице завывает ветер. Он усиливался, заставляя деревья пригибаться, а ставни скрипеть и хлопать, словно дом решил улететь вместе с птицами. Те пронзительно кричали, в основном вороны, оглашая округу хриплым карканьем. В общем-то, зловещая была ночка. Взглянув на часы, чтобы понять, сколько он проспал, Том выронил стакан, и тот разбился у его ног, залив ступни остатками холодной воды.  
Часы показывали ровно полночь, хотя та наступила, когда Том присоединился к празднующим за столом. Он постучал по циферблату, думая, что они остановились, полез в карман за телефоном, но и там была та же самая история. Экран высветил четыре нуля, а по спине парня пробрался колючий холодок.  
Пока сердце заполошно билось где-то в горле, Том прислушивался к тишине, царившей в доме, прерываемой тихим скрипом старой деревянной лестницы и шумом ветра снаружи. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, он шепотом призывал себя к спокойствию и собирал осколки стакана, складывая их на подоконник, чтобы случайно не наступить в темноте. И едва не порезался, когда боковым зрением увидел одинокую фигуру в белом, плывущую по улице.  
Только через мгновение ему удалось взять себя в руки и убедиться, что это вовсе не призрак, а не кто иной, как Мэри Блу Грант, бредущая по улице в длинной ночной рубашке. Том тут же отбросил весь страх и ужас, потому что ничто не могло сравниться с беспокойством, что эта чокнутая сейчас опять сбежит, и потом ищи-свищи ее по болотам, которых в округе было немало.  
Он бросился в коридор, к лестнице, отмечая, что в доме он один-одинешенек. Везде царил холод и темнота, ни один выключатель не работал, и поэтому он, отчасти, даже был рад оказаться на улице - может, и Билла удастся найти. Наверняка все собрались в чьем-нибудь доме, сидят перед камином и пьют чай, слушают стариковские байки, укрывшись от ночного холода.  
Но поселок был также безлюден, как дом, из которого он вышел. На паре крылец еще светились жутким светом тыквы, и Том подумал, что больше ни на один Хэллоуин он не будет вырезать себе подобный фонарь. Он дошел до стола, еще недавно ломившегося от еды и напитков, но сейчас там не было ничего, кроме плесени, гнили и трухи. В мисках было пусто, от бокалов к канделябрам протянулась крепкая паутина, а бутылки были покрыты пылью. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Том бросился от этого стола как можно дальше.  
Белый подол ночной рубашки мелькнул и скрылся за одним из домов, и Том, перебарывая отвращение, направился следом. Подсохшие корочки на ногах лопнули и снова начали кровоточить, причиняя боль на каждом шаге. За домом, куда свернула девушка, начинался огромный и довольно запущенный сад. Огромные деревья скрючились под невообразимыми углами, голые ветки тянулись к нему, как чьи-то когтистые лапы, а на одной из них Том увидел клочок белой материи, видимо, выдранной из ночной рубашки беглянки.  
Выпутавшись из кустов высохшего чертополоха, он вышел к старой яблоне, усыпанной огромными яблоками. Те были словно из сказки – большие, глянцевые, бордовые, словно кровь, а иные почти черные. Сладкий яблочный аромат перебил запах тины, и стоило Тому дотронуться до спелого плода, как он сам упал ему в ладонь. Упругое, крепкое, прохладное на ощупь. Том обтер его рукавом, поднес ко рту и откусил. Обнажилась белая мякоть, но не успел Том насладиться сочностью и сладостью, как они обернулись вкусом горечи и тлена во рту. Отбросив яблоко в сторону, он тут же все выплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса. Дерево зашумело ветвями и злобно заскрипело, а Том поспешил убраться от него подальше.  
Торфяная почва пружинила под ногами, тут и там попадались мшистые кочки, о которые Том спотыкался в неверном лунном свете. Со всех сторон подбирался и клубился серый туман, плотный и пахнувший болотом и смертью. Споткнувшись в очередной раз и упав на колени, Том понял, что потерял девушку во мгле, которая окружала его плотной завесой.  
Под ногами зачавкало, ступни словно вляпались в жирную грязь, и Том шарахнулся назад, ухватившись за что-то холодное и шершавое. Луна снова выглянула из-за облаков, и Том понял, что стоит на заболоченном кладбище, держась за полуразрушившийся могильный камень. Ему сегодня очень не везло, иначе сказать было просто нельзя. Он уже пожалел, что приехал сюда. Он понял, что совершил ошибку, но еще не осознавал до конца, что именно он сделал не так.  
Кровь стучала в висках, дышать стало трудно, он боялся сделать шаг, но понимал, что оставаться здесь нельзя. На него накатывало ощущение страха, опасности, близкой и неотвратимой. Из тьмы и тумана донесся странный звук. Том никогда прежде его не слышал, но знал точно, где-то заливается охотничий рог. От земли пошел гул, она задрожала, а камень, за который он держался, треснул. Том словно примерз к месту, не в силах пошевелиться, а в тумане стали вспыхивать алые огоньки.  
Из тумана вырвались кони, исполинские, черные как ночь, грохочущие копытами и высекающие искры подковами, словно они мчались по мостовой. От них валил пар, глаза светились алым светом, на губах запеклась кровавая пена, а к грохоту и гулу добавился звон шпор и снова вой охотничьего рога. Процессия мчалась прямо на Тома, и он инстинктивно сжался, закрылся руками, в попытке уйти от столкновения. Но все мчались мимо, закладывая крутой поворот и кружа по поляне. Вопреки ожиданиям, они ступали по заболоченной земле так же уверенно, словно она была твердой и надежной, не сбавляя дикого галопа. Набравшись смелости и взглянув на них, Том понял, чему стал свидетелем. Это была Дикая Охота. Старая легенда, одна из многих, рассказанных матерью. Они проносились по свету со сворой адских гончих, собирая души и чиня кровавое веселье. В воздухе пахло кровью и конским потом, завывание псов резало слух, заставляло кровь застыть в жилах. Всадники, закутанные в черные и алые плащи, сверкали глазами из-под капюшонов, разглядывая Тома. Их все пребывало, и они, сделав круг, удалялись, уносились дальше в ночь, и на одном из коней Том увидел впереди всадника Мэри. Та почти лежала в его объятиях, откинув голову назад, очевидно, пребывая в бессознательном состоянии. Возглавлял процессию вовсе не Дьявол и не Вотан, как говорила мать, а не кто иной, как Король Артур. Тому хватило одного взгляда на коронованного всадника, одного блика луны на его мече, чтобы понять, что это был легендарный Экскалибур.  
Круг все сжимался, из тумана больше никто не являлся, но Том все еще смертельно боялся, что его затопчут конями. Он озирался, уворачиваясь от конских крупов, получал хлесткие удары хвостов по лицу и рукам, снова инстинктивно закрываясь от них, молясь, чтобы это скорее кончилось.  
И тут в его руку крепко вцепились, таща за собой с такой силой, что едва не сломали запястье. Том вскрикнул, а потом оказался брошен поперек седла перед всадником, нещадно хлещущим лошадь. Ветер засвистел в ушах Тома, его крик потонул в ледяном потоке воздуха, а земля и туман, деревня, сад – все стремительно удалялось, оставаясь позади процессии Дикой Охоты. Том оказался в числе пойманных, и от того, что его теперь могло ожидать – холодело в животе. Но думать об этом было сложно, особенно глядя вниз, на укрытую ночью землю, которая потом и вовсе скрылась за облаками и тучами. Они летели под луной, высоко, где было больно дышать и от холода сводило все, так что тело Тома мгновенно одеревенело. Всадник крепко держал его за пояс, обтянутое черной кожей колено было у самого уха парня, а Том вцепился в стремя, панически боясь его отпустить. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он крепко зажмурился, ощущая, как на ресницах замерзают слезы, а на прикушенных губах – кровавая корочка.  
Дикая Охота продолжалась, и всадники только начали свою жатву.

Том не мог сказать, сколько продолжалась бешеная скачка. Города и поселки проносились один за другим. Тут хватали девушку, там – любопытного мальчишку, вышедшего за порог дома, несмотря на запрет матери. Лай свирепых гончих периодически замолкал, сменяясь яростным рычанием дележки добычи. Кто был их добычей, Том предпочел не знать.  
Он окоченел до такой степени, что думал, что умирает. Ресницы и волосы покрылись инеем, губы посинели, рука примерзла к холодной стали стремени. Парень погружался в глубокую дрему, иногда вздрагивая от свиста хлыста и открывая глаза. Он притерпелся к запаху, воплям и скорости, его тело перестало дрожать, и он смирился с тем, что его земной путь так и окончится.  
Окончательно он пришел в себя, когда конь остановился, с грохотом, словно в горах случился обвал. От боков его валил пар, всадник легко соскочил с его спины, стаскивая Тома на землю, словно мешок с тряпьем. Онемевшее от холода тело не ощутило удара, мышцы свело, руки и ноги скрючило под невообразимыми углами. Но земля была благословенно теплая, Том словно оказался у жаркого камина, и даже видел искры, летящие над травой.  
С последним цокотом копыт исчезли кони и всадники, кроме того, что принес сюда Тома. Он оставил его лежать на земле, а сам пошел прочь, все еще скрытый черным плащом. Парень попытался поднять голову, проследить за ним, но сил на это не было. Он лишь видел, как расступаются перед ним странные существа, большинство из которых он даже опознать не мог.  
Над гнилушками, ярко горевшими в ночной мгле, плясали крошечные цветные феи с прозрачными крылышками и облачками пыльцы вокруг, деревья с вырезанными древними ликами шевелились, занимая свое место в огромном круге. Шелест их ветвей, скрип старых стволов, треск корней, ползущих по земле, как змеи, наводили страх и рождали желание сбежать.  
Понемногу согреваясь, Том смог пошевелить пальцами, потом ногами, но сесть все еще не получалось. Он приподнялся на локтях, тяжело дыша, а к нему подбежали два странных, коренастых существа с огромными ступнями, похожими на утиные перепончатые лапы. Руки у них свисали до колен, и были, как и лица, густо заросшие курчавыми волосами. Из перепутанной бороды и шапки кудрей таращились круглые желтые или болотные глаза, и, в придачу, они что-то бормотали на гэльском. Возле рта Тома оказался помятый медный кубок, наполненный дымящимся варевом. Пить он наотрез отказался, и тогда его гости буквально залили в него свое зелье. Мерзкая, густая жидкость, в которой плавали какие-то кусочки, скользнула в желудок, и оттуда словно сразу разошлась по венам. Том согрелся, да еще так, что ему стало жарко холодной уже ноябрьской ночью. Руки и ноги едва ли не горели, щеки раскраснелись, словно он весь день просидел у печки. И он смог разобрать бормотание этих двоих, язык зеленого народа перестал быть для него загадкой. Поднявшись на ноги, он увидел еще несколько групп брауни, а это именно они принесли ему странное зелье. Тут и там сновали фейри, а на Тома снизошло понимание, что все жители деревни, с которыми он сидел за одним столом – вовсе не были людьми.  
Прекрасные девушки и почтенные старушки оказались древними ведьмами, которых Самайн напоил силой и снова превратил в молодых, пьяных от буйного веселья и браги, но никакая магия не могла скрыть отпечаток времени на их лицах. Накопленная мудрость и их колдовские дела отражались в каждой морщинке, плескались на дне завораживающих глаз.  
Коренастые мужчины, молодые работящие парни, один за другим меняли свой облик в мягком лунном свете. Том увидел оборотней, горных троллей, лесных гномов, стайки эльфов, которых в деревнях называли «bendith er mamigh» - что значило «Матушкино благословение». Именно их обвиняли в краже людских младенцев и замене их подкидышами.  
В воздухе пахло горькими травами и костром, поляна, на которой он оказался, становилась все светлее, по кругу вспыхнули болотные огни зеленого и синего цвета, освещая собравшуюся нечисть. Гостей было столько, что Том не мог уже вычленить из толпы ни одного представителя бестиария, гомон и смех нарастали, пока в небе не прогремел гром.  
Над лесом собрались тучи, скрыв за собой луну, но света от болотных огней оказалось достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как банши и гоблины расступаются. Из леса вышел дедушка Грант, но он был совсем не такой, каким Том его запомнил.  
Он еще больше раздался в плечах, был гол по пояс, а кожа его приобрела коричневый оттенок. Морщины переходили в наросты, как на коре дерева, тут и там виднелись островки мха, побеги вьюнка и плюща. Волосы его были длинные и спутанные, грязно-зеленого цвета, а пальцы походили на сучья. На руках он нес спящую девушку в рваной ночной рубашке.  
Но поразило Тома другое. Девушка была беременна. Ее огромный живот натянул рубашку, и, едва лесной человек пересек круг, она открыла глаза и встала на ноги, обнимая себя руками, закрываясь от чужих взглядов.  
Честно говоря, Том думал, что после такого количества странностей его ничем не удивишь. Но он ясно помнил, что когда видел Мэри в первый и последний раз, та не была на сносях. И он ясно помнил, что ее, так же, как и его, похитил всадник Дикой Охоты. Но все складывалось совершенно непостижимым образом.  
Тем временем на поляне разворачивалось какое-то невиданное действо. Голые ведьмы с пучками полыни в руках, подошли к девушке и сорвали с нее рубашку, оставляя ее такой же нагой, как они сами. Пучки трав засвистели в воздухе, и хлесткие удары обрушились на нее, оставляя яркие следы. Но Мэри и не думала защищаться или убегать. Она принимала это покорно, словно заслужила. Взгляд становился все более бессмысленным, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, которое начала сотрясать дрожь. Измочаленные ветви полыни бросили в костер, запылавший еще ярче, взметнувший в воздух сноп искр. Музыка, доносившаяся из ниоткуда, вдруг утихла, ведьмины пляски прекратились, и они отошли к краю круга, почтительно склонив головы.  
Из тумана, поспешно прячущегося обратно в лощину, вышел Билл, на ходу сбрасывая черный плащ охотника. Сапоги его звенели шпорами, лицо застыло в каменную ледяную маску, но на нем не отражалась злость или ненависть. Только нечто, напоминающее вселенскую усталость.  
Он подошел к своей сестре и взмахом руки заставил ее тяжело рухнуть на колени. А сам пошел вдоль кромки круга, за которым сейчас собралась вся нечисть, что есть на белом свете. Он внимательно оглядывал собравшихся, некоторых приветствовал кивком, показывая, что рад им. И это пугало еще больше. Том даже не пытался строить догадки, лишь надеялся, что все это – дурной сон, навеянный большим количеством алкоголя и народными байками.  
\- Добро пожаловать, друзья, - Билл говорил тихо, но его голос сейчас был бы слышен в каждом уголке леса. Все почтительно склонили головы и молча внимали ему. – Ночь Перехода особенная в этом году. Кто знал, что нам придется дожить до дня, когда все окажется на волоске? – Его взгляд метнулся к Мэри, которая уже не стояла на коленях, а тяжело сгорбилась, обнимая живот.  
\- Самайн всегда требует свою жертву, Древние не прощают ошибок, цена за их милость высока, и все это знают, - теперь он обращался к сестре, подойдя к ней ближе и равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как трясется от рыданий ее спина. – Скажи, что ты пообещала, Мэри? Пусть каждый знает гейс, что ты нарушила. Громче, - требовательно сказал он, услышав жалкий лепет.  
\- Свою девственность, - снова прозвучал ее голос, уже немного громче. Но расслышали это все, и по толпе пронесся шепоток.  
Том понятия не имел, что такое гейс, но точно знал одно – девушка однозначно не была девственницей, если, конечно, не случился вдруг кельтский вариант непорочного зачатия. Он подошел к краю круга поближе, чтобы видеть, что произойдет дальше. В руках Билла появилась большая чаша из черненого серебра, шириной в две ладони, полная густой темной жидкости.  
\- Пей, - велел он, и ослушаться его голоса было невозможно. Дрожащими руками она приняла чашу и прижала ее к губам, делая большие глотки, струйки питья побежали по подбородку, шее, груди, и стало видно, что они не черные, а темно-бордовые. Вино или кровь? Или очередное колдовское зелье? Осушив чашу до дна, Мэри отбросила ее в сторону, с ненавистью глядя на брата, но потом лицо ее переменилось, она прижала руки к животу, и ее вскрик разрезал ночь, точно вопль чайки над морем.  
Ведьмы радостно завизжали и засмеялись, болотные огни вспыхнули ярче, разрастаясь и освещая поляну целиком. Там, где раньше был туман, теперь высился древний Каменный стол, испещренный рунами и полустершимися знаками. Огромный каменный дольмен, появившийся из ниоткуда, словно его исторгла сама земля. Ведьмы подхватили стонущую и вскрикивающую девушку, и поволокли к нему, укладывая ее на алтарь. У Тома перехватило горло, он был уверен, что сейчас ее принесут в жертву вместе с нерожденным ребенком. Он так засмотрелся на эту сцену, что вскрикнул, когда перед ним оказался Билл.  
Рассмотрев его вблизи, Том понял, что парень тоже изменился. Скулы у него заострились, кожа была иссиня-бледной, а в глазах плясали дьявольские огоньки. Одним движением руки Билл втащил его в круг, ведя за собой по пружинящей траве. Дольмен был окружен ведьмами, нараспев читающими заклинания, молитвы, возносящие хвалу богине Дану, пока девушка билась в родовой агонии.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, зачем ты здесь, верно? – Билл задал этот вопрос спокойно и ровно, так что Тому оставалось только кивнуть.  
\- Ты смертный, точнее, был им. И ничего не знаешь о законах Древних, о табу, которые нарушать нельзя, о долге, который есть у каждого из жителей Волшебной страны. И все твои легенды и сказки даже вполовину не так правдивы, как должны были быть, - Билл сел на траву перед костром и усадил рядом Тома. Тот все так же молчал, ожидая объяснений, а в душе боясь, что сейчас услышит приговор.  
\- Прямо под нами топь. Трясина, полная чудовищ всех мастей, древних и забытых, которые в этом мире не появлялись много веков. И сейчас, когда наше равновесие опасно пошатнулось, они только и ждут часа, когда они смогут вырваться на свободу. А следом за чудовищами в мир хлынут Древние. Кровавые боги, собирающие свою жатву вечно, пока не останется ничего, кроме выжженной пустыни. Не останется ни деревца, ни животного, ни ручейка, ни голоса живого существа. Поэтому сегодня, в Самайн, когда грань стерлась, у нас остался последний шанс принести жертву.  
\- Почему обязательно жертва? – Выговорил Том, пытаясь осмыслить все услышанное. Как бы сильно ему не хотелось думать, что все это бред и ересь, он вдруг ясно ощутил, что под ним действительно что-то есть. Нечто настолько огромное, дышащее и ворочающееся прямо у него под ногами, под тонким слоем торфа и травы, что сердце снова прыгнуло в горло, забившись, как птичка в кулаке.  
\- Потому что все в этом мире имеет свою цену. Гейс – это древнее понятие. Табу, которое люди давали добровольно, чтобы не гневить Высшие силы и Древних за дарованные им милости. Мэри Блу тоже дала гейс и его нарушила. Более того, пыталась уйти от наказания. В обмен на тайные знания и магию, она должна была хранить девственность, чтобы принести ее в жертву спустя три года. Гейс был нарушен, она носит дитя, что только лишний раз доказывает. А в Самайн все расплачиваются со своими долгами. И она расплатится. Древним нужна была ее первая кровь, а придется отдать всю до капли, - пока он говорил, вопли и песнопения нарастали, а потом стихли, и тишину пронзил тихий детский плач.  
Билл встал, поднял с земли свой плащ и принял ребенка, заворачивая его в шелковую ткань, пропахшую кровью и ледяным ветром. Он немного подержал его, всматриваясь в сморщенное личико, а потом отдал его деду, и тот унес его со сборища, скрывшись в густом лесу.  
Мэри сидела на краю камня, отупевшая от произошедшего. Кто-то дал ей новую чашу, которую она медленными глотками опустошила, а после лицо ее разгладилось, спутанные и взмокшие от пота волосы распустились по плечам шелковыми волнами, тело снова стало стройным и хрупким, а сливочная кожа светилась, словно сама по себе. Широкая радостная улыбка появилась на ее лице, и хохочущие ведьмы увлекли ее за собой, заставляя танцевать в их кругу. Музыка звучала словно из-под земли, пляски становились все более дикими, а Мэри не знала усталости.  
\- Мы ждем еще одного гостя. Нужна еще одна жертва, - пробормотал Билл, всматриваясь в небо, в толпу, прислушиваясь к чему-то. И наконец на поляне появился человек, которого Том совершенно не ожидал увидеть.  
Профессор Харрисон шел, явно запыхавшись от спешки. Он был босиком, пиджак где-то потерял, а при виде Билла упал на колени, как раб перед хозяином. Передать степень изумления, которое сейчас испытывал Том, было просто невозможно. Неужели этот подонок знал все с самого начала? И все его рассказы про Самайн, намеки, ухмылки – было рассчитано до мелочей? Том окончательно перестал понимать суть происходящего. Ему было ясно одно – где-то его серьезно обманули. Он попался в ловушку, и совершенно точно был уверен, что Мэри вовсе не пропадала. Он даже сомневался, брат ли ей Билл? Парень медленно, но верно впадал в ступор, мозг отказывался верить в происходящее. Ведь ни ведьм, ни духов, ни ритуалов подобного рода просто не существует. Какие еще древние боги? Почему он должен принимать участие в этом абсурде?  
\- Ты меня подвел, - голос Билла был жестким и холодным, как лед. – Ты должен был следить за ней, а вместо этого ты предался мечтам о награде, что тебя ждет. Хорошо, наверное, было пуститься во все тяжкие. Посмотри на себя, в кого ты превратился? Ты просто жирная свинья, забывшая свое место.  
Услышав эту отповедь, профессор переменился в лице, стал ползать на коленях, пытаясь коснуться Билла, но словно натыкался на невидимую преграду.  
\- Я же, хозяин, приглядывал за ней! Все делал, как вы велели! И это ведь я сообщил, что ее гейс был нарушен! И я доказал это! – из его рта вырывались брызги слюны, голос стал визгливым от паники.  
\- Все, что ты делал – жрал и спал, ограничиваясь тем, что видел ее на занятиях. И не сообщил о ее интрижке, пока не стало поздно. Ты накажешь себя сам. О награде не может быть и речи, - Билл щелкнул пальцами, а потом разжал кулак и подул на ладонь, а профессор вдруг закричал и стал хлопать по себе руками, словно сбивал огонь. Брюки его стали вдруг превращаться в густую бурую щетину, он не смог устоять на ногах, и тяжело рухнул на спину, не переставая вопить. Он превращался в нечто ужасное – свинья и человек одновременно, но какой-то гротескный, жуткий, вызывающий непередаваемое отвращение. Голова его слилась с плечами, рот сполз на грудь и раздался в ширину, превратившись в самую настоящую пасть. Ноги у него были свиные, покрытые жесткой щетиной, с черными блестящими копытами. Нос, как и ожидалось, вытянулся в рыло, и всего его раздуло, как шар, и профессор Харрисон превратился в оборотня.  
Билл только пренебрежительно оглядел его, визжащего, как заправская свинья, и щелкнул пальцами еще раз. Из груди профессора, точнее, из живота, обезображенного широким щелеподобным ртом, вылетело что-то, похожее на огонек, и ушло в землю, от чего та задрожала, а внизу заволновались древние твари, получившие первое подношение.  
В круге его больше ничего не держало, и оборотень сбежал, визжа и завывая, а по его следу пустились адские гончие.

После того, как профессор был изгнан из круга, веселье продолжилось с новой силой, еще громче, ярче, яростнее. Праздник набирал силу, словно подходил к самому важному моменту, к кульминации. Том ощущал некоторое беспокойство, его пугала неизвестность, его пугало то, что он вообще оказался здесь, и что тому есть какая-то причина. Ему было не по себе, когда он смотрел на пляски ведьм, когда видел, что Мэри уже на последнем издыхании. Ее тело блестело от пота, волосы повисли влажными прядями, и она словно высыхала, истончаясь от бесконечного танца.  
Другие костры зажглись вне круга, все пировали и веселились, тут и там были дымящиеся котлы, полные вересковой браги, пенящейся, остро пахнущей, сводящей с ума не хуже ведьминого зелья. Ее черпали кубками и чашами, чарками и рогами. Все выкрикивали тосты, брага лилась на землю, впитываясь без остатка. Том все явственнее ощущал движение под собой, и от этого у него перехватывало горло. Билл отошел от него к дольмену, занимаясь какими-то приготовлениями, и парень понимал, что ночь еще далеко не заканчивалась.  
Он пытался понять, что за жертвы еще будут принесены сегодня, все смотрел и смотрел на Мэри, которая не могла остановиться, глаза которой были пусты и бездумны, и потом он заметил, как из уголка рта у нее потекла капля крови. Конечно, могло быть такое, что она прикусила губу в пылу пляски, но какая-то часть Тома точно знала, что таким образом Билл отнимет у нее всю кровь до капли, как и обещал. Мало-помалу, но к рассвету она расплатится сполна.  
Не успел он осознать это, как холодные пальцы сжали его запястье, и Билл, подошедший неслышно, повел его за собой к дольмену. Тот был еще в крови, черной и запекшейся, на камне остались кусочки сломанных ногтей Мэри, которые она оставила, производя на свет своего первенца. В животе у Тома скрутился тугой узел, тошнота подкатила к горлу, и он споткнулся, ноги словно парализовало от страха. Упав на колени, он содрогнулся в спазме и его вытошнило. Страх, объявший его, не давал ему двигаться, мышцы свело, а тело мелко дрожало. Он поднял безумный взгляд на Билла, но тот лишь стоял рядом и ждал, когда парня отпустит.  
Слабость накатила на него вместе с волной жара. По позвоночнику скатились капли пота, сердце клокотало где-то в пересохшем горле. Том пытался что-то сказать, но выходило лишь невнятное шипение.  
Брюнет отошел, пересек границу круга, и зачерпнув из котла браги, принеся ее в широком кубке, бронзовом, покрытом патиной и вмятинами.  
\- Пей, - Билл поднес кубок к его рту, и Том жадно сделал глоток. Он пил и пил, а браги не убывало, словно кубок был бездонным. В ушах зашумело, он больше не мог пить и закашлялся, подавившись. Но страх отступил, Том смог дышать полной грудью, и с каждым новым вдохом его окутывало ощущение магии, царившей вокруг. Он понял, насколько сильно пропитано это место волшебством. Древним, опасным, пугающим, но уже ставшим частью его самого. Он слышал не только музыку, игравшую на празднике зеленого народца, но и голос Холмов, стоны Гор, песни Ветра, раздававшиеся сейчас вокруг.  
Земля под его коленями дрогнула, и вокруг Каменного стола поднялись еще более древние изваяния языческих божков. Они походили на огромные яйца, на которых безумный мастер вырезал кровожадные лики. Все они словно следили за Томом, провожая застывшими взглядами. Зубастые пасти были оскалены, кое-где можно было различить следы крови, напоминание о жертвах минувших дней.  
Поднявшись с колен, он оглянулся на Билла, но тот решительно пихнул его в грудь, и Том с размаху сел на жертвенник, испачкавшись в крови и каменной пыли. Непонимающе взглянув на Билла, он увидел, как тот меняется в свете луны. Он стал больше и мощнее, на пальцах его начали отрастать когти, длинные и черные, острые, как бритва. В глазах его отражалось пламя, пляшущее по кругу, желтое, зеленое, синее. Том вспомнил их первую встречу, когда Билл показался ему волшебно прекрасным. От того парня не осталось и следа, сейчас его место занял некто древний, могущественный, подчиняющий себе с пугающей легкостью. Влюбленность, которую Том чувствовал последние дни, сменилась животной похотью, подогретой колдовским варевом, заклинаниями ведьм, самой природой этого места.  
В какой-то степени Том смирился с мыслью о том, что следующая жертва – он сам. И когда когти Билла, точнее, существа, когда-то бывшего им, разодрали его рубашку, он ожидал, что дальше настанет очередь его плоти. Перед его глазами уже стояла картина, где он лежит на дольмене с вспоротой грудной клеткой, а его сердце брошено Древним, лишь бы задобрить их и отвратить наступающий конец света.  
Том практически ощутил эту боль, безысходность, отчаяние, довлевшее над всеми, кто собрался здесь на поляне. Вероятность того, что эта ночь – последняя, заставляла всех веселиться еще шумнее, пить еще больше, развлекаться еще безудержнее. Ведьмы и фейри предавались запретной страсти со смертными, высасывая их досуха, пуская пыль по ветру и хохоча вслед. Болотные огоньки завлекали еще больше путников, вышедших из дому в неурочный час, а Дикая охота буйствовала в небе.  
Болото ходило ходуном, среди туч вспыхивали зарницы, а потом блеснул лезвием и занесенный над Томом нож. Но он лишь высек искры из камня, и те брызнули на последний костер, осветивший менгир, стоявший за дольменом. На нем не было ни надписей, ни рисунков, лишь холодный черный камень, возвышавшийся над головой Тома.  
Существо, дух, демон, Билл – Том не знал, что сейчас над ним и не горел желанием узнать - оно избавило его от лоскутов рубашки и взялось за джинсы. Болт и молния были выдраны с корнем, а сами штаны были грубо сорваны до колен, фактически стреножив Тома и лишив его возможности сопротивляться.  
Парень похолодел, и дело было не только в том, что его спина и зад были плотно прижаты к ледяному камню. Даже руки – и те не шевелились, только самые кончики пальцев. То, что с ним сейчас происходило, не укладывалось вообще ни в какие рамки. Он хотел бы списать это на магию или еще что-то, но он и сам вполне отчетливо ощущал возникшее возбуждение. Разум сопротивлялся, а тело его предало. Оказаться лежащим на камне, обнаженным на глазах огромной толпы, беспомощным и с прижатым к животу членом – удовольствие сомнительное. Протест, вырвавшийся из его горла, был тут же подавлен – один короткий взмах рукой, и язык перестал слушаться его.  
Тома не пугало осознание того, что он сейчас с мужчиной. Или, по крайней мере, с существом мужского пола. Все это он прошел давно. До дрожи его доводила мысль, что это не человек. И что сейчас Тома используют в своих целях, без какого-либо согласия на это. У него не было гарантии, что он останется после этого жив, или не сойдет с ума. Вся его влюбленность в случайно встреченного парня улетучилась, и он понимал - сейчас его фактически изнасилуют ради своей мифической цели.  
Едва он ощутил руку, сжавшую его член, скользнувшую по промежности, неожиданно мягкую и осторожную, несмотря на когти, Том вздрогнул и предпочел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть происходящего. Если бы он еще мог не чувствовать…Но нет, чувствительность всех его нервных окончаний обострилась в разы. И тело реагировало так, словно оно изголодалось по чужим ласкам. Все его тело пульсировало, отзываясь на прикосновения, такие умелые, уверенные, словно на бедрах Тома сейчас расположился хорошо знающий его любовник. Разум отключался, растворяясь в мареве наслаждения, неправильного и искусственного. Мгновения растянулись в вечность. Том начал качать бедрами в такт чужим рукам, увеличивая темп, желая больше и сильнее. Ладонь сменилась мягким и горячим ртом, и Том застонал в голос от накатившего удовольствия и одновременного нежелания, чтобы это происходило. Но поделать он ничего не мог.  
Ветер завывал все сильнее, кроны деревьев шумели сухой листвой и скрипели ветками, хохот и пение становились громче, и стоны Тома вплетались в эту какофонию, пока его насиловали и ублажали – определить он не мог. Все его тело наливалось силой, горело в огне и тряслось в ознобе. Когда его бедра оседлали, крепко сжав коленями бока, он не удержался от вскрика, ощутив, как его член сжимает горячее и тугое нутро.  
\- Открой глаза, - срывающийся от сбитого дыхания голос, все такой же властный, как и раньше. Том не посмел ослушаться, взглянул перед собой и увидел небо, из-за туч показалась луна, огромная и красная, жуткая, похожая на зловещее лицо. Теперь уже Том не мог отвести взгляд, тени от туч плыли по светилу, преображая его в страшные видения, где мир, который он знал, захлебывался в крови и бился в агонии. Слезы потекли по вискам, это было слишком много для того, чей удел быть смертным, не способным видеть мир по другую сторону тумана.  
Но в миг, когда Тома накрыло волной выворачивающего кости оргазма, луна изменилась, став чистой и белой, с легкой дымкой ночных облаков.  
Белые вязкие капли брызнули прямо на менгир, и когда парень перевел взгляд, забыв про небо и страшные картины, он увидел, что запыхавшийся Билл стоит над ним, с лицом, не выражающим абсолютно ничего, кроме напряженного ожидания. В руке у него был большой нож с костяной ручкой, а с лезвия капала кровь. Том схватился за грудь и обнаружил глубокий порез, тут же засаднивший острой болью.  
Все звуки стихли, костры за кругом погасли, мир погрузился в тишину и ожидание. Ведьмины пляски кончились, их круг распался, оставив после себя дорожку вытоптанной земли, в центре которой лежала Мэри, неподвижная и бездыханная. Кровь текла изо рта, из носа, из ушей, пропитывая волосы, сочилась из каждой поры на ее коже. Сердце замедлило свой ход, и когда последняя капля упала на землю, безмолвие было разрушено.  
От свиста ветра заложило уши, грохот стоял такой, словно горы решили сдвинуться, а холмы разверзлись. Хохот и вой раздавался отовсюду, менгир и дольмен ушли в землю, и Том едва успел скатиться с Каменного стола, иначе бы болото засосало и его.  
Вся нечисть, что была на сборище, сгинула в одно мгновение. Ведьмы оседлали ветер, подгоняя его пучками полыни и болиголова, гномы скрылись в подземных ходах, тролли обернулись в валуны и камни, занимая свои места у мостов и переправ. Зеленый народец вернулся в леса и холмы, исчезли котлы и костры, на месте праздничного круга осталась лишь вересковая пустошь, обманчиво надежная, как и все в мире по ту сторону тумана.  
В круге остались лишь Том, Билл, вернувший себе человеческий облик, и тело Мэри, истощенное и обескровленное. Честно говоря, Том ощущал себя точно так же. Пустой сосуд, ничего более. Натянув безнадежно испорченные джинсы, он приблизился к девушке и погладил ее по волосам. Кожа ее была ледяной, а кровь наоборот – еще теплой, густой и багровой. Он поднял ее тело на руки, но был остановлен.  
\- Оставь ее. Здесь ей место, - сказал Билл, снова в черном плаще, бледный и уставший, постаревший на тысячу лет. Видеть знакомое лицо с печатью тысячелетий на нем – было страшно, но у Тома уже не осталось сил бояться. Он бережно положил девушку обратно и подошел к нему.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – Том задал единственный вопрос, с трудом выбрав его из десятка других.  
\- Нельзя нарушать равновесие. Этому миру еще не пришла пора умирать, - ответил он, подходя к центру круга, где раньше был костер. Сейчас там лежал одинокий желудь, неизвестно откуда взявшийся. Билл опустился перед ним на колени, осторожно вырыл ямку в земле и опустил туда плод, засыпав его землей и золой. Отряхнув руки, он улыбнулся и повернулся к Тому.  
\- Еще увидимся.  
И пропал, будто его и не было. Над притихшим лесом раздались первые и робкие звуки птиц. Предрассветный щебет наполнил серые сумерки, наступившие сразу, как только окончился праздник. Затянувшаяся полночь ушла вместе с Самайном, и теперь утро брало свое, и на горизонте появилась зеленая полоска зари.

Доктор Фостер сидел в своем кресле и пил третий по счету стакан бренди. Часы на камине пробили полночь, в отделении все едва-едва утихло.  
Признаться, он рассчитывал совсем на другой результат. В глубине души, он думал, что этот парень ни в чем не виноват. Но все его россказни, и, случившийся после тяжелого выхода из гипнотического сна, припадок, в ходе которого Том едва не покалечил себя и доктора, говорили лишь о том, что с его психикой и впрямь что-то не в порядке. Психотропные средства сами по себе не проходят для организма бесследно, а если у него были заболевания, о которых никто даже не догадывался? Шизофрения, галлюцинации, гипервнушаемость. Доктор допил бренди и со вздохом закрыл папку, так и не сумев написать заключение по сеансу.  
Тома перевели в отделение для буйных, поместив в изолятор. Барни и два других санитара едва сдерживали его, пока доктор наконец-то сумел ввести ему достаточную дозу успокоительного. Парень обмяк тут же, и его уволокли из кабинета. На лицо Барни было больно смотреть, хотя отчасти, тот сам виноват – нечего заводить дружеские отношения с пациентами и забывать о том, что кое-кому инкриминируется убийство.  
И что самое обидное – инспектор Хартвуд оказался прав. Он сумел разглядеть безумца, почуять его, иначе не скажешь. Завтрашняя встреча с ним и с адвокатом пациента превратятся в сущий кошмар, худшее себе и представить нельзя.  
Вот уж такого подарка Судьбы на Рождество он и представить не мог.

Встреча с адвокатом была запланирована на послеобеденное время, а вот с инспектором доктор Фостер встретился сразу после обхода. Он заглянул к Тому и даже немного побеседовал с ним. И результаты беседы повергли его в еще большее замешательство. Он сел в кресло напротив инспектора и постучал пальцами по подлокотникам.  
\- В общем, я не знаю, с чего начать, - признался он, притягивая к себе папку.  
\- Все по порядку, как оно есть. Так будет лучше всего, - ответил полицейский, прикуривая сигарету.  
\- Для окончательных выводов еще рано, но первые логические выкладки сводятся к тому, что парень длительное время находился в состоянии психотической депрессии. Нужно собрать больше данных, каким он был с учениками, преподавателями, со своими одногруппниками. У меня есть подозрение, что склонность к депрессии и ипохондрическому состоянию у него проявлялась и раньше, но из-за семейных проблем это прошло незамеченным. Я детально изучил его личное дело, запросил комментарии от его школьных психологов и могу сказать, что в детстве его сильно тревожило то, что родители были постоянно на грани развода. Разные менталитеты, финансовые трудности, все сыграло свою роль. К тому времени, как Том стал учиться в частной школе, финансовое положение семьи выровнялось, а лишенный возможности наблюдать домашние скандалы, мальчик стал преодолевать детские травмы и неприятные воспоминания. Только став взрослым он начал понимать суть происходящего, но незадолго до его выпуска погибли оба его родителя. Думаю, здесь и стоит искать корень всех проблем.  
Доктор Фостер тоже закурил и перевел дыхание. Инспектор же недоверчиво уставился на него.  
\- Хотите сказать, что парень стал шизиком только из-за того, что его родители не могли решить, развестись им или нет?  
\- Все очень по-разному воспринимают трудности в семье, инспектор, - вздохнул доктор, сжав пальцами ноющую переносицу. – Нельзя исключать тот факт, что он употреблял психотропные средства. Как долго и в каких дозах мы не знаем, но урон мозгу уже был нанесен, а я вам неоднократно говорил, что мозг, как и человеческая психика, крайне малоизучены. Обострения шизофрении в осенний период скорее тенденция, чем исключение, у многих людей, не подверженных психическим заболеваниям так же наблюдается сильный эмоциональный спад. Сплин, хандра, называйте это, как угодно. А в случае Тома одно наслоилось на другое. И он нанес себе еще больший вред, решившись на убийство. Для него это стало травмой, организм попытался защитить себя и искусственно вызвал амнезию, и заменил многие воспоминания ложными.  
Потянувшись к ящику стола, доктор достал флешку с аудиозаписями их сеансов гипноза. Он протянул ее инспектору, подавив тяжелый вздох.  
\- Я уже обрисовал вам в общих чертах содержание… И, кроме того, сегодня утром, побеседовав с ним, я понял, что дела обстоят еще хуже. Я не дам абсолютной гарантии, но кажется, на фоне психотической депрессии у него начал развиваться синдром Котара.  
\- Что еще за синдром? – Хартвуд прищурился, непонимающе глядя на психиатра.  
\- Проявляется это по-разному, но он утверждает, что он мертв. Что его принесли в жертву, вырезав у него сердце. У него на груди действительно имеется шрам, предположительно, царапину нанесла девушка в ходе самообороны. Но поверьте, сердце у него на месте, - Фостер говорил все печальнее и медленнее.  
Хартвуд пребывал в шоке. За всю его многолетнюю практику ему не попадалось ничего подобного, впрочем, как и доктору Фостеру. Тот привык лечить анорексию и послеродовую депрессию, успокаивать надежных, заплывающих жиром пациентов и иногда сотрудничать с полицией. А теперь ему предстояло разбираться с чем-то новым и неизведанным, что его достаточно сильно пугало.  
\- Когда будет закончена экспертиза и подтвердится диагноз? – спросил инспектор, потушив сигарету в пепельнице.  
\- Учитывая праздники, не раньше февраля. Один я не справлюсь, мне понадобится помощь квалифицированных специалистов.  
Недовольно крякнув, Хартвуд едва удержался от того, чтобы не сплюнуть на дорогой ковер. Мальчишка будет признан невменяемым, а значит, тюрьмы избежит. Следствие растягивается на неопределенный срок, и премия в конце года ему не светит. Черт бы побрал этих психов.  
Раздраженный и злой, он прояснил еще несколько менее важных вопросов и откланялся, сославшись на большое количество работы. Хотя он точно знал, что в офис сегодня не вернется. История этого парня отбила у него все желание копаться в ней сегодня дальше. Лучше он посидит дома и прилежно изучит аудиозаписи. Вряд ли от них будет толк, но желание влезть в чужие мозги было острым, как никогда.

Том провел в отделении для буйных все Рождество. Дни сменялись бессонными ночами, воспоминания мучили его. Ему было плохо и больно, но он не понимал, что с ним не так. Его пичкали таблетками, от которых становилось еще хуже, относились так, словно он убьет их силой лишь взгляда. Медсестры старались не замечать его, а доктор Фостер и вовсе превратил его в своего подопытного кролика. Том потерял счет времени, а в маленькое зарешеченное окошко ничего почти не было видно.  
Он знал, что зима заканчивается. Следствие продолжается, а в прессу просочились первые слухи о нем. Барни к нему иногда захаживал, рассказывал, что в мире творится. Но прежних отношений между ними уже не возникло. Том слушал, наблюдал за тем, как Барни говорит, при этом забавно шевеля ушами, а сам в это время кормил Тома с ложечки. Поначалу он пытался объяснить всем и каждому, что с ним произошло. А теперь устал. Успокоительные наконец-то сделали свое дело, и он перестал кому-либо и что-либо доказывать. Бессмысленно. Его жизнь кончится здесь.

В один из дней он ясно слышал перестук капели по карнизу. Врач выписал ему какой-то новый препарат, от которого Тома вело. Он то и дело ловил себя на воображаемых звуках, разговорах, которые слышит только он, вещах, которые видел только он. Но вот увидеть знакомый силуэт в черном плаще он был не готов. Только медицинские ремни, которые удерживали его на месте, не позволили ему даже дернуться.  
Билл появился в его палате из ниоткуда, так же, как на Самайн растворился в никуда. Его лицо изменилось, он уже выглядел не как двадцатилетний мальчишка, а как статный молодой мужчина средних лет. Бородка придавала ему зрелость, хотя если внимательно заглянуть ему в глаза, то сразу все поймешь. В частности, сколько ему лет на самом деле.  
\- Я же говорил, еще увидимся, - сказал он, подходя к нему, чтобы Тому не приходилось поднимать голову от низкой подушки. Под полой плаща к Биллу жался мальчишка лет шести. Он был точной копией Мэри, только цвет кожи был золотисто-ореховый, а не сливочный, как у матери. В волосах тут и там были листочки и веточки, и из них пробивались едва наметившиеся оленьи рожки.  
\- Кто это? – Том все же решил уточнить. Он и подумать не мог, что ребенка Мэри оставят в живых.  
\- Тот мальчик, которого родила Мэри в Самайн. Будущий Хозяин леса.  
\- Но он же был новорожденным всего пару месяцев назад! – Том не удержался от восклицания.  
\- Время в мире фейри идет иначе, чем здесь, в мире смертных. Помнишь, как долго длилась праздничная полночь?  
Том, услышав это, замотал головой.  
\- Ты мне просто кажешься. Побочное действие препаратов и все…Я закрою глаза, и потом тебя не будет, - пробормотал он, тяжело дыша. Билл же только издал смешок.  
\- Нашел себе утешение в глупых россказнях смертных? Ты и раньше не верил, но испытав все на своей шкуре, разве у тебя еще есть силы отрицать очевидное? Я реален, и все, что с тобой происходило тоже.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы это со мной происходило! – упрямо вскрикнул Том.  
\- Это уже не тебе решать, - покачал головой Билл. – Ты больше не принадлежишь миру смертных, и я пришел забрать тебя. Сегодня наступает Имболк. Зима покидает наши владения, Волшебная страна уже зовет тебя. И ты чувствуешь это, потому что в этом мире ты мертв. – Билл, сказав это, заметил гримасу понимания и ужаса, мелькнувшую на лице парня.  
\- Значит…мне действительно вырезали сердце и отдали его Древним? – прошептал Том.  
\- Только твое смертное сердце. К тому моменту ты уже был одним из нас. Пил с нами, ел за одним с нами столом, был у наших костров. Тот, кто однажды пересекает границу в Дни Безвременья, обратно уже не возвращается, - сказал он, погладив мальчика по волосам, завивавшимся в локоны вокруг рожек.  
\- Почему к вам попал именно я?  
\- Боги, сколько же у тебя вопросов, - вздохнул Билл.  
\- Отвечай, я имею право знать, - жестко сказал Том.  
\- Тебя выбрал Харрисон. Когда стало ясно, что в одиночку он не сможет найти Мэри, скрывавшуюся сразу в обоих мирах. В мире смертных и в мире теней. Ты смог ее увидеть по другую сторону. Значит, в тебе был потенциал. Твое семя подходило для жертвоприношения Древним. Кто знает, может быть, среди твоих предков и был кто-то из фейри.  
\- Ты действительно смог убить свою сестру? Почему? Кто ты вообще такой? – услышав ответ на первый вопрос, Том задал и другие, давно мучившие его.  
Билл тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Она мне не сестра. Но происходит из того же рода, что и я. Я страж. Наблюдаю за тем, чтобы соблюдалось равновесие и гармония в обоих мирах. Когда Мэри нарушила клятву, она поставила оба мира на порог гибели. Я не мог этого допустить, и она расплатилась по всей строгости. Но даже будь она моей сестрой, я поступил бы так же. Равновесие не терпит полумер, а магия слишком хрупкая материя. Поэтому в мире смертных ее почти не осталось. Древние Боги, получив жертву, отступили, дали нам срок. Пока стоит тот дуб, что я посадил, они не придут в наш мир. Но когда-нибудь Хаос возьмет верх над Порядком, и даже я не смогу этому помешать. – Билл щелкнул пальцами и ремни на руках и ногах Тома отстегнулись сами собой.  
\- Решай, идешь ли ты туда, где твое место, или останешься здесь, гнить в мертвом теле, в мире, который тебя уже никогда не примет?  
Том сел на кровати, растирая запястья и все напряженно обдумывая. Билл стоял уже на пороге, крепко держа за руку мальчика, который, в свою очередь, не отводил взгляда от Тома, и, в конце концов, протянул ему руку.

 

Инспектор Хартвуд встретился с адвокатом мистера Трюмпера в здании суда. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, все бумаги и улики были сданы в архив, и сейчас они пересеклись уже по другому делу. Мелочь, ограбление по глупости, молодости. Ничего общего с жуткой историей, случившейся осенью прошлого года.  
Мужчины перекинулись парой слов, ничего не значащими вежливыми фразами, и разошлись.  
Адвокат сел в свой автомобиль и взглянул на картонную коробку, в которой находилась история болезни его предыдущего клиента, копия дела, не сданная в архив, и сам клиент. Маленькая невзрачная урна ждала своего часа, и мужчина сверился с навигатором, прежде чем ехать.  
Дорога заняла больше трех часов, но отмеченное на карте место он нашел быстро. На поляне рос гигантский дуб, каких адвокат еще никогда не видел. Раньше здесь было болото, но за многие годы торфяник создал благодатную почву, и здесь вырос такой гигант. Все, как и было указано в последней воле клиента. Он нашел дупло, широкое и пустое, сходил в машину за урной и поместил ее внутрь.  
Все. Его долг исполнен. Дело было закрыто в связи со смертью главного подозреваемого. И он, в свою очередь, тоже обрел покой.  
По крайней мере, в этом мире.

Конец.

27 октября 2013 год.


End file.
